Flaming Fox
by hihana194
Summary: Naruto leaves her ungrateful village and sets out into the big world of ninja's. Follow him as he trains, finds his family, meets akatsuki, has a sex change, finds love and all the twists that come his/her way.
1. fed up!

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEOPLE! IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE SUPER STRONG!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**it doesn't matter what lies behind us or before us all that matters is what's within us**_

_**chapter 1: fed up**_

12 year old Uzumaki Naruto walked through the marketplace in konoha, he didn't look anywhere other then the floor because he knew if he looked up he would see the hateful glares of the villgers.

The orange clad boy was upset and angrey, he had returned their precious Uchiha 2 months ago. _'i thought they would be nicer since i returned him but no...they __hate me even more, hell even their glares have gotten colder and more hateful, hmph if that's even possible, man even kakashi and sakura barely talk to me anymore and seem to dislike me, sauske is well... i havn't even seen him since the fight, man we don't even have team meetings anymore, the only time i see kakashi or sakura is in the streets, hn their probly training together without me or something!, man sometimes i just want to rip all these people ap__art, arg!, man i need ramen.'_

He walked into the ramen store, "konbanwa old man and Ayame-chan"he greeted, "hi Naruto-kun, how are you?" asked Ayame, "i'm coping"he answered dully. "hey cheer up, want the usual?"asked ichiraku, "yea, thanks" he replied. these two were 2 of his precious people, they cared about him and for that he would protect them and wouldn't let anything happen to them.

His order came, _'aah, nothing could be as good as miso ramen, it's so juicy and yummy!'_

and he slurped it down in about 2 seconds, after chowing down on 15 bowls he payed and left. the sun was setting so he was lucky he didn't have to go through as much glares since most people were to busy closing down their shops to notice him. thinking of the villigers made him get angrey and sad again,_' i can't believ__e this but i hate the villgers, i gave them everything and they spat in my face arg!!, they treat me like a demon, they should go look in the mirror, no wait they might faint from seeing their ugly faces' _he chuckled at his joke. the few people out glared at him, for the first time he aucually glared back, a few of them were suprised and looked away but others just glared harder, he just ignored them and kept on walking.

He walked home, though as he arrived at it , he wasn't sure it was a home anymore. It was a dump, the door had been broken off, the blonde could tell the person had to be strong to do this, _''probly one of those root anbu people, never thought they would stoop so low, effing bastards!' _he walked to the room and saw graffitti all over the walls, _**die demon!, no one likes you!, go to hell!, sandaime was a fool not to kill you!, demon-spawn, your parents probly left you!**_ all these and all other sorts of mean and hurtful comments were blasted on the walls in red paint.

His bed, clothes and all his belongings were destroyed and burnt,tears fell from his eyes.

He checked under the floorboard, underneath there were all his precious belongings, birthday presents from ji-san and one from Ichiraku and Ayame.

Ones he hid so they would not get destroyed. They were gone! they took everything, nothing was left nothing...for the first time since he was 5 Uzumaki Naruto broke down and cried his heart out. He ran out of the house and up to the Hokage mountain. he cried until he was tired, he sat looking out onto the village.

**XXXXXX**

Inside of him Kyuubi, was feeling extremely guilty, now don't get me wrong he was a demon and hated humans but he had also lived inside this boy for 12 years, he has seen everything his container had been through and he was suprised to see how tough the blondes will and spirit was. he was abused and glared at everyday and only had a couple of people who cared about him and he had let nothing get him down. he had earned the old fox's respect.

No other ningen or even a demon could go through what this boy had gone through and still not be broken. most people would be broken after a couple of months with this treatment but the boy had lived through it for 12 years! hell he wasn't sure he could live through that and not kill someone, he had seen all the assaination attempts on him from when he was just 2 days old till he was 11, all 261 of them, thankfully they had stopped after the boy became a genin. Though that didn't mean the abuse stopped, that's why the boy kept up the mask, the one which made him always look happy and made him an idiot, when he was really very smart and cunning. The fox thought at the irony of it, humans called them monsters because of how they acted when in reality they were the monsters for treating an innocent child like this.

Kyuubi was furious, even they demons did not treat their young like that, hell if you did do that you would be dead after 2 seconds. Treating young ones like that was not tolerated in the demon world. They demons were more respectaful then humans because they killed for food while humans killed for money, power or pride. Hmph what idiots, and they called them demons.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto suddenly found himself pulled into his mindscape by the fox, he wondered what he wanted. He walked up to the cage and yelled out to the fox "OI! KYUUBI YOU THERE!?" **"well of course i'm here were am i supposed to go?" **the demon replied .

"so what do you want from me?"

**"i wanted to speak to you"**

"about what, how you're going to kill me and destroy konoha or how your going to break out of this damm seal, you know what go ahead i don't care anymore, i'm fed up"

**"calm down kit i wasn't going to say or do for that matter any of these things i wanted to make a deal with you"**

"what kind of deal?"

**"kit i have been in your body for 12 years i have seen how you have been abused and treated and i know it is my fault so i wanted to apoligise and-"**

"your forgiven fox, hmph it's the villigers fault for being too stupid to tell the difference between you and me"

**"thanks kit, anyway why don't you leave the villige if you dislike it so much?"**

"i guess i could, i only have about 4 precious people anyway and they would be fine without me, only problem is i'll be hunted and i am strong but not strong enough to face anbu and hunter-nin"

**"i've got a proposal for you, i'll teach you how to make a blood bushin, it's a clone made out of blood, it can take up to a hundred hits and then dissapears also it is great for faking your death"**

"oh whoa never heard of a bushin like that, okay so i fake my death by using the bushin and then what?"

**"okay fake your death by making the bushin look like it blew up, while everyone is checking that out go and copy out the scrolls in the hokages office, people will never know what ****happened and they will see the body and think you are dead"**

"damm your smart fox"

**"thanks anyway i am willing to merge with you"**

"what do you mean merge with me?"

**"when we merge you will get my chakra, your senses will be 20 times stronger, you will get a bit faster and stronger"**

"what's the catch?"

**"erm you will become a half demon and become lord of the summons and of hell"**

"whoa well people treat me like a demon anyway ,who cares if i become one and as for the being lord of hell and of summons well thats just COOL!"

Kyuubi laughed at that, his laughter was deep and boomed throughtout the cage.

**"great kit anyway i'll also train if you like, oh and you will get demonic eyes, they'll let you see through any illusion cast out upon you"**

"okay thanks Kyuubi"

**"oh yea kit since your taking my chakra i'll be taken out of the seal but only in the form of a small kit, i'll still have my knowledge but if you summon me i'll grow into my former form"**

"alright, when are you going to do the merge?"

**"i'll do it after we're out of the villige and far away so no one will feel the power surge much"**

"alright then well plan fake your death, copy scrolls and get the hell out of the villige is now in action!"

**XXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself still on top of the Hokage mountainit was dark now and the stars were out, suddenly he heard a deep, booming voice in his head **"hurry up kit, lets get this plan into action!, here are the seals for the blood bushin" **Kyuubi sent him a mental picture of the seals.

The clone poped up next to him, he grabbed some explosive tags from his pocket and put them on the clone, he ran far away from the clone , henged into a random looking chuunin and ran to the Hokage's office, as soon as he got their he activated the tags and very soon a huge explosion happened on top of the famous mountain, It made a small rockslide and pretty soon ninja's arrived at the scene and started investigating with his baa-chan observing and barking out orders to them, while they ran around doing what she tolfd them to do.

Most of the villigers were running around looking like headless chickens,he laughed at them.

He rushed intot he scroll room and started copying out the jutsus in there, there were many, most of them jounin and kage level and some who were forbidden due to circumstances in performing them. after about 10 minutes he had finshed copying them out, he thanked god he had learned kage bushin, because thanks to them he had been able to finsh copying all the scrolls out. as he was about to walk out he spotted an old and torn scroll on it, was his name. Before he could look at it, he sensed someone coming close so he grabbed the scroll and got out by the window.

Tsunade walked in a few seconds earlier, luckily for Naruto she was too distressed about her little brother's death that she didn't notice the open window.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto took one last glance at his baa-chan before putting the scroll into his pocket and leaping off to gates where he jumped over them, luckily for him the guards who were supposed to be there were still probly at the Hokage mountain.

Once his was over the gates he asked Kyuubi where they should go to do the merge. **"hmm go to my old lair"**the old fox answered, _'where is it?', _**"it's on the border of grass and kumo, it shoudl take about 3 days if we don't stop, otherwise about a week since you will probly stop at least once or twice" **_'alright then' _.with that the boy left the home he had, had for the last 12 years of his life, where he was abused day in and day out, he ran out to his new life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_well what do you guys think?! R&R!!!!! i want to hear your opinions! also i doubt their will be a pairing in here but hey who knows?_

_thanks for reading! _


	2. go fish

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEOPLE! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE A HAREM WITH ITACHI AND NARUTO!!! EEE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter2: Go fish_**

While Naruto was running to Kyuubi's lair, Konoha had settleded down and taken care of the mess that had happened with his so called 'death'.

The night had settled in and the stars shone brightly ,as the moon gleamed over the now peaceful village. Voices of people could be heard most of them getting settled in to bed, You could hear parents reading a bedtime story to their children. Everyone had gotten over the small explosion that had happened at the hokage mountain.

Everyone except the people who cared and loved the village prankster and pariah. Tsunade had contacted Jiraya and told him the news. They both stood still, The slug sanin had tears falling down from her eyes over her cheeks and down her jaw. She glanced at Jiraya and saw that he was deep in thought, "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, "nothing" he answered, _'naruto couldn't of have died from explosive tags, the boy is dense but he's not careless, something isn't right here, I have a feeling naruto isn't dead, but where could he be?, i won't tell tsunade until i have proof that he isn't dead'._

"I'm going to tell Naruto's friends about Kyuubi they deserve to know and then we can tell if they were true frineds of his or not" She told him, _'that would be good, i can see if maybe he left because one of them found out about his tenant and started to hate him or something' _"yea ok, i'll help you tell them" he told her. _'hmm Jiraya is up to something, aw well he's not being perverted so who cares what goes on in his hentai mind' _"ok then" she replied.

" i have news about akatsuki" he informed her seriously,"they captured the yonbi 2 weeks ago and they managed to do it without informing people of their entrance to the villige", "their plans will be destroyed since Kyuubi ids now dead right?", "that should be the case, i'll have to wait and get more info on them in a while and see if they have stopped collecting the tailed beasts", "ok then tell me when you get more informations on them, did you get anything on Orochimaru?" she questioned the toad sanin.

"other than he seems to be extremely pissed off by the fact that his 5 elite ninja's were killed and that he didn't get Sasuke, nothing, nothing at all, it seems he's just doing normal stuff like 'playing with little boys and experimenting on people as usual" he replied sarcastically.

"the sand have informed me that in two years, that boy Gaara will become Kazakage, they said that since he had that fight with Naruto he's changed, His sister reported him smiling kindly at people and the whole suna council completely flipped, apparently he used to be a complete killing machine thanks to shukaku " said Jiraya.

"he's just like naruto eh?" Tsunade spoke sadly, the perverted sanin smiled and nodded his head. she groaned and said "lets go out for sake, i need it at the moment", "alright then hime" he replied smiling, "back to that nickname again, hmph at least your not acting like a pervert" she concluded, he grinned pervertly and looked at her breasts, she saw him and punched him all the way to the bar, "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Many people the next day, swore they heard a man screaming , though most classified it as someone who got stuck with Anko or Ibiki, some bowed their heads and sent a prayer for the poor soul.

Tsunade walked slowly to the bar and sat down next to the crater which Jiraya was currently in, she ordered sake and started guzzling it down to get the death of her little brother out of her mind. Jiraya recovered from her punch and sat next to her and grabbed the sake bottle.

Both sanin sat their one with a sad expression on her face and the other with a deep thoughtful look, both sat the entire night their drinking sake and getting drunk.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile with Naruto, the blonde had been running since he left the villige he had ran quite a bit and was was now on the border of the fire country. Night had settled in and he was tired, he decided to rest a bit in a tree since there weren't any villiges nearby, The jincuuriki jumped up onto a tree branch and got as comfortable as possible on the branch. Tommorrow he would cross the border into the Lighting country and Konoha wouldn't be able to catch him if they ever discovered that he was still alive, he knew they might because even though he hated them, they weren't one of the 5 major shinobi village for nothing, they had smart people, also they produced some of the msot wanted missing nins like Orochimaru and Itachi, Sasuke's brother. He yawned and used his backpack as a pillow and fell asleep after a couple of seconds.

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up as the sun was rising over the land, he streched and yawned, he jumped down from the tree. _'i need food, i'm starving!', _**"go hunt then" **_'Kyuubi i havn't heard from you since i left the village'_

**"even demons need their sleep" **_'fair enough, no wlets see i think i feel like fish yea fish'._

He started running, he knew there should be a river or stream nearby so he ran for the sake of his starving stomach. He reached a river after about 5 minutes of running, It didn't have any big fish but hey fish is fish. he used kage bushin to fish out about 5 fish and then he gathered sticks and wood to make a fire, he used a small katon jutsu to light it up and then cleaned and gutted the fish and ate them. _'dam they taste a little bland, it needs spices, i got to remeber to buy some when i get to the next town' _he looked down at his clothes and realised that he needed to buy some new ones. 'guess i'll stop at the next village i pass by"he muttered to himself.

The blonde put out the fire and grabbbed his backpack and started running, after a while he slowed down, up front was the border he had to pass by them, _'i'll henge and pretend i'm a merchant off to vist my family and that they live in the lightning country'. _He henged into an old man wearing a flannel shirt and brown pants.

so he henged and walked up to the guards, "halt who are you and why are you crossing the border?" one of them yelled out at him. "i'm a merchant i'm off to vist some relatives in lighting country" he replied with his best old man voice, "oh ok name?" the guard asked, _'shit um..myagi yea', _"i'm myagi, kotona" he answered, "um ok, you can go now" the guard replied, "eto... where's the nearest village from here?" he asked, "kana is the nearest village, it is about 2 miles from here", "arrigato" with that he started walking intot he lighting country as soon as he was far away from the border he dropped the henge and started running off to kana, he reached the village soon.

He realised that there were a couple of ninja there from kumo and konoha and a couple ninja's from some of the minor villages. He quickly henged into a brown haired chuunin from grass since there weren't any that he could see so no one would ask him questions.

He walked through the village, _'lets see i need clothes and some food and spices maybe, i''ll go buy clothes first', _he walked into a clothes shop it had ninja clothes as well, he walked around looking at several pants and shirts. **"oi brat get fire and water proof clothes" **_'hey do you think i should make up a name since most missing nin are known by having special names like Zabuza as the demon of the mist?' _**"hmm well your going to become a fox demon so something to do with that" **_'ok and remember how ji-san used to say i had the will of fire or something?' _**"yea" **_'how about flaming fox?'_

**"sounds ok and i'll show you some katon jutsus so that will suit you right, i'm going back to sleep, wake me up if anything interesting happens" **_'ok'._

He walked up to the man behind the counter, "sumimasen, but do you make custom made clothes?" he asked politely, "hai, what would you like?" the man replied, "can i have 2 pairs of black ninja pants, with pockets on each leg, can i also have 2 shirts, one dark blue with a red flame on the back and red spirals on the shoulder pads, and the other shirt be black with a red flame on the back and red spirals on the shoulder pads" as he was saying all this the man was writing it down, "is that all?" the man asked, "um can i also get a black coat and on the back i want it to say flaming fox in red and underneath the words draw a fox made out of flames, also can i get some gloves with metal plates on them and on the plates draw a fox on them, also make all the clothes water and fire proof please" "will that be all sir?" "yep thank you" , "the clothes will be ready tomorrow".

Naruto thanked the man and walked out the shop with a smile on his face, he took out gama-chan and saw that he had only about a thousand yen which wasn't much, so he started pickpocketing some men as he walked through the streets, the men didn't even notice. after collecting about 10 thousand yen he added it to his money which made 11 thousand. (100 yen about $1)

**XXXXXX**

As the jinchuuriki was pickpocketing money, the akatsuki was talking about his death...

"leader-sama me and Kisame finshed our misson, it seems that the Kyuubi's container indeed did die" reported Itachi with a passive look on his face, as if he ever looked different.

"How was the death caused?" asked the ever so mysterious leader, "by a explosive tag on top of the Hokage mountain" said Kisame, "Itachi, Kisame i want both of you to go out and look for the jinchuuriku he is not dead, Kyuubi wouldn't of have let him die from just that" he ordered, "hai leader-sama"both Itachi and Kisame said in unsion.

"Since we have finshed extracting the yonbi, Kazuku, you and Hidan will go off and search for the rokubi, capture him as quickly as possible, the rest of you will go off and gather imfortmation on the jinchuuriku" the leader ordered. "hai leader-sama"they replied.With that the Leader and his companion dissapeared leaving the others to their thoughts. _"haha maybe i can capture some missing nin to get bountys and more money!' _thought Kazuku greedily, _'tobi is a good boy, a good boy, a good boy'_ thought you know who.

"so anyone up for go fish?" asked Kisame, "i'm in" replied Diedara, "tobi is a playing cause tobi is a good boy" said the orange masked member. "i don't like that game" complained sasori, "you don't like it cause you suck at it" retorted Itachi. "I wanna go first" shouted Zetsu. "Can we make bets?" asked Kazuku, "NO!" screamed the rest of them, "i'm not playing i have to offer sacrifices" said Hidan and he walked out of the room, Kazuku followed saying he needed to count his money. The rest of them sat down in a circle and started to play.

"Itachi can i have some pocky please?" asked Kisame politely, "no" The uchiha replied hotly,

"but i said please!"

"i said no"

"please?"

"no"

"pretty please?"

"no"

"pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"i don't have cherries and even if i did i wouldn't give you any!"

"but i want some!"

"NO!"

Both nins started sprawling around on the floor, fighting over the precious pocky.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"shutup tobi"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"i said shutup!"

"Tobi is a really good boy!"

Diedara blew up and pushed Tobi on the floor, Tobi just sat back up again

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"AARRGGG! SHUTUP!"

"oi Zetsu you got a 2?"

"nope"

"go fish"

They didn't know that the leader saw everything and he popped up, "hey Sasori, Zetsu can i play too?"

"sure" they replied.

Needless to say that the 3 nins ignored the 2 pairs of brawling men on the floor. Kazuku came back in the room and saw them, _'man maybe i was counting money for too long i heard if you do that it makes you see things' _he turned around and walked back to his room mutturing things about illusions and nodding his head.

**XXXXXX**

As akatsuki was playing go fish...sort of...Naruto was walking through an aisle wondering what to buy.

_'hmm i want ramen and ramen and did i say ramen! oh and some spices so when i hunt i can make the meat more tasty', _He grabbed several packets of ramen, miso, chicken and even some vegetable ones, he had to be more healthy didn't he?, He walked away fromt he ramen and went over to the spices. He stood their looking at all of them, _'dam didn't know there were so many' _H egrabbed the ones he reconised and walked away and went to the counter to pay.

The person charged it up for him, "that'll be 1000 yen sir", "ok" he paid and walked out. He wandered along the streets, as he neared the resturants his stomach growled, He spotted a ramen stall and nearly fainted from the smell. He walked in and grabbed a stool, "oi give me 2 bowls of everything you got oba-san", "are you sure young man?" she asked with suprise in her eyes. "yep", the lady had anime style tears coming down her face _'thank you kami-sama i'm gonna get rich'._

As soon as his order was ready he started chowing down, The henged blonde was up to his 10th bowl when 2 Konoha ninja walked in, He kept on eating as if they weren't there, they ordered and started chatting, "did you hear the demon is finally dead!" one exclaimed, naruto fought the urge to kill the man then and there, but he calmed himself, "oi he isn't a demon if he was he wouldn't of have died froma simple explosive tag", "some say eh didn't die did you hear?" "yea some say he fakd his death and ran away". Naruto tuned them out after that, he finshed his meal and paid then walked out.

He wandered around the village for the rest of the day, it was fairly big though not as big as konoha. he realised night was setting in so he rented a hotel room.

_'hmm tomorrow i'll pick up the clothes and start making my way over to the lair, i should arrive their after tomorrow, i wonder whta it's like? Kyuubi didn't really describe what it looked like, he just said it was located on the border of grass and lighting country' _with that last though he went off to dreamland.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well another chapters done, hope you guys like the story so far, R&R PEOPLE!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS!I'll take friendly advice but not FLAMES! erm anyway thanks for reading! **

**by the way i'll probly pair Naruto up with an OC but if i do it won't be till later on, really later on!**


	3. the lair and the merge

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! Or any of the songs in here!**

_by the way in my last chapter i said that 1 yen $1, the reason i made the ramen cheap was because it is cheap, ramen packets only cost about 50c per packet, sometimes even cheaper, plus naruto didn't buy much of it. Also i know custom clothes like the ones he ordered would take more than one day to do but hey i don't want him to wait 2 weeks in a little village i need to get on with the story, also i know i made the clothes cheap, i didn't want him to spend much money. ALSO need i remind you guys that this is a fanFICTION! its not real life and also Naruto is set in the olden days, no computers or any electrictity, so do you guys think things will be terribly expensive? plus this is my first fanfic people._

_Also thanks to all the good comments i got! R&R! luv you's!! _

_oh i might be putting this story on hold for a while till i get done with assighments and exams, i might start a new story too, about a female naruto._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3: arrival at the lair and the merge**_

At 10 'o' clock the next morning, Naruto woke up and washed up and grabbed his stuff, he checked to see if his copies of the scrolls were still there, they were still in his backpack safe and sound. He changed into his henge from yesterday and threw the backpack over one shoulder and walked out and past the reception, he dropped his keys to the clerk and then walked out into the streets.

_'my clothes should be ready by now, but i think i'll need some sealing scrolls to seal stuff into them, my backpack is getting heavy and it's stuffed with all the food and scrolls'. _With that thought in mind he walked out and searched for a shinobi shop that selled some sealing scrolls. He spotted one not far off and a bell chimed as soon as he stepped in, "irashamasen!" greeted the person behind the counter.

"Ohayo" he greeted back at her as not to seem impolite, "he walked up to a shelf and grabbed 6 sealing scrolls, guessing he might need them, he spotted kunai's and some shiruken on a wall oppisite the wall where the scrolls where. _'might need them later' _he grabbed a couple of each of them and went up to the counter. "eto.. how much are all of these?" he asked , "all together, their 900 yen" he was suprised for a second these were really cheap compared to othe ones back home, he figured it was because lighting country had lots of metals compared to the fire country. He payed for his good and stopped off at a bench and took off his backpack and sealed most of the stuff into the scrolls, by the time he was done 2 of the sealing scrolls were filled. One with food and the other with the copied scrolls, He walked off to the clothing shop he had visted yesterday.

He greeted the man behind the counter, "ah you back to collect your pieces?" "hai" "well i must say i haven't gotten a big order like that in a while, they turned out beautifully", He handed over the packet which held the clothes in it. "that will be 10 000 yen sir" naruto paid and walked out of the store, he walked out of the village and started running towards the border of lighting and grass. Before he left the village he stopped off at a restuarent grabbed some dango and stuffed himself. _'hm dango is nearly as good as ramen got to remember to eat some more '. _After he finshed eating he walked out of the village and started running.

After running of a couple of miles, he spotted a river, he ran to it. The blonde set down his backpack and streched, _'no ones around, might as well change my pants and shirt, I wont wear my coat, so i wont wear it out, since i'll probly arrive at the lair pretty soon and start training',_ he grabbed out a pair of pants and one of the shirts. he slipped them on and threw his clothes, he used a slight katon jutsu to turn them to ash. He never wanted to see those ugly orange rags again! he took a glance at himself in the river and realised he looked good, he was wearing the black ninja pants and the dark blue t-shirt. The shirt was loose and easy to move in. The material was cool and comfortable, The jinchuuriki wasn't hungry so he packed up and started running again.

The container jumped from tree to tree since running on the ground would prevent him from seeing if any incoming ninja, that could possibly be enemy's, he was lucky that konoha thought he was dead or he would have hunter-nins coming after him for his head. _'i miss Ba-chan and Ero-senin and Iruka-sensei' _**"what about those other genins or those little people that follow in that horribly disguise everywhere, you know the old mans grandchild and his bra-friends" **_'so your awake aye, konohamaru and his friends don't know about you , if they find out they'll hate me too and the rest of the rookie nine hated me without even knowing about you' _Kyuubi didn't answer after that, '_**poor brat, he doesn't desevre this, he's too kind hearted, otherwise i would be able to get him to kill people eh i'm getting too soft-hearted '**_

**XXXXXXXX**

Akatsuki were thought to be an evil, threating, powerful organisations and you know what...

They are, They killed, they maimed, they torcherd and they sang...

It was karoke night at a nearby bar, the Organistaion had went their and were excited, first up was

Kisame.

he was gonna sing 'Fergalicious'

_"Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious _

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons 

He started dancing around stage and shaking his ass.

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) 

He pranced around stage licking his lips.

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- [def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me 

The blue man dropped to the floor, like a hip hop dancer and shook his ass.

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

After he was done, lets just say that some people were trying to get the image of a shark man shaking his booty in front of them. 

Itachi went after his partner, He was gonna sing 'Lonely'.

He stood behind the microphone and started to sing,

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, _

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there ya know got that one good girl who's always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was  
Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) 

When he was done the crowd auctually clapped for him.Tobi jumped up on stage and started belting out the words to 'What a good boy' he sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage.

_When I was born, they looked at me and said  
what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy.  
And when you were born, they looked at you and said,  
what a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl. _

We've got these chains that hang around our necks,  
people want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath.  
Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same,  
when temptation calls, we just look away.

[Chorus  
This name is the hairshirt I wear,  
and this hairshirt is woven from your brown hair.  
This song is the cross that I bear,  
bear it with me, bear with me, bear with me,  
be with me tonight,  
I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight.

I go to school, I write exams,  
if I pass, if I fail, if I drop out,  
does anyone give a damn?  
And if they do, they'll soon forget 'cause it won't take much for me  
to show my life ain't over yet.  
I wake up scared, I wake up strange.  
I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever going to change.  
I wake up scared, I wake up strange  
and everything around me stays the same.

[Chorus

I couldn't tell you that I was wrong,  
chickened out, grabbed a pen and paper, sat down and I wrote this song.  
I couldn't tell you that you were right,  
so instead I looked in the mirror,  
watched TV, laid awake all night.

We've got these chains, hang 'round our necks,  
people want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath.  
Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same when temptation calls ...

[Chorus

When I was born, they looked at me and said;  
What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy.  
And when you were born, they looked at you and said;  
what a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl, hey 

He sang the last lines soflty then "tobi is a good boy!" practically every akatsuki member sweatdropped.

Diedara, got up and started to rap his song 'bang bang'

_Bang Bang  
I Shot You Down, Bang Bang  
You Hit The Ground, Bang Bang  
That Awefull Sound, Bang Bang  
I Used To Shoot You Down _

[Young Buck:  
Don't Nobody Wanna Die, But Everybody Wanna Ball  
Somebody Gotta Go, When Them Killa's Call  
You Know It's In Us All, You Just Gotta Find It And Use It  
You Can Get Away With It, If You Don't Abuse It  
The Streets Talk, The Beats Mark, Cuz That Heat Comin'  
And If They Know That You Did It, You Better Keep Runnin'  
I Think I See Sumthin, There Go My Enemy  
Only Lord Knows Where This Nigga F'nd To Be  
Tennakee, Still The Price Is As Real If You Look It  
Might Give It To You For 5, Depend On If I Took It  
Nigga Anything Goes, My Shop Never Close  
From The Nickels And The Dimes To The Whole Kilo  
The Real Niggas Feel Me, The Haters Wanna Kill Me  
But I'm Holdin' Down My City, Me And This 9 Milli  
While Your Throwin' Bricks, And Hidin' Ya Heads  
Homie, I Know Where You Hang  
Ain't No Thang To Walk Up And Let That Chopper Go...

[Backround  
Bang Bang  
I Shot You Down, Bang Bang  
You Hit The Ground, Bang Bang  
That Awefull Sound, Bang Bang  
I Used To Shoot You Down

[Young Buck:  
Now All The Gangsta's Pray  
Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me  
Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me

Just Think If I Ain't Empty The Clip, And He Killed Me  
Would I Still Be Livin'?, Would My Homeboy's Miss Me?  
How Many Niggas Bust They Gun When They Have To?  
Don't Need No Ski Mask When It's Time To Get At You  
I'm Glad You Done Seen What It Look Like When We Left  
Brain Fragments From Shot-Gun Blasts'll Take A Nigga Breathe  
It's Death Before Dishonesty, Dope Deals And Robbery  
Poppa Wasn't Around, But That Shit Didn't Bother Me  
I'd Probably Be In The Penitentary  
But I Played The Cards, The Dead Lord Sent To Me  
The Whole Truth, I Use This Booth To Speak To My Thug Niggas  
Why You Mad At Me? The Government's The Drug Dealers  
Before I Let This Police Kid Harass Me  
This Rookie Ass Cop Gon' Have To Blast Me  
He Asked Me For Identification, I Looked At Him And Laughed  
He Made A Move And I Heard A Blast  
Thats What You Get, Bitch

[Backround  
Bang Bang  
I Shot You Down, Bang Bang  
You Hit The Ground, Bang Bang  
That Awefull Sound, Bang Bang  
I Used To Shoot You Down

[Young Buck:  
Now All The Gangsta's Pray  
Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me  
Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me

It's Goin Down Around Here Nigga  
Get Ya Head Bust  
Them Street Lights Go Out  
And Them Real Niggas Come Out  
All The Bitch Niggas Go In The House  
Just Not A Game, Man  
Don't Fuck Around And Lose Your Brain  
And Hey, All My Real Niggas Pray

Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me  
Lord, Forgive Me  
But He Tried To Kill Me  
Somebody Out There Gotta Feel Me 

After he finshed he made a small explosive and let it off, half the place blew up, He and the rest of the missing nin ran out.

"aw D why did you have to do that I wanted to sing again!the audience loved me!" complained Kisame, _'hmph sure they did that's why people are still recovering from your last performance' _was the thought going throught their minds as they shruddered. [_/N: face it, kiasame shaking his booty is not a sight i would want to see, if it was Itachi then i would have a front row seat!_

**XXXXXXX**

While Akatsuki was 'singing' ahem...our favourite blonde was running towards Kyuubi's lair. He had finally reached the Border to Grass, When he realised that he didn't know how the lair looked like or where on the border it was. He woke up Kyuubi, _'Kyuubi, um where is your lair?' _**"huh? oh um it's about 5 miles from here, when you see the volcano, climb up and when you reach the top, you'll see that in the middle there is no lava or anything it's just a clear valley, with lakes, trees and animals roaming around it" **_'whoa that's pretty cool, but how did you find it and how come there's no lava?' _**"kit there are some things in the world you don't need to know" **Naruto scowled _'fine then'. _

After about an hour of running he spotted a volcano, He sped up a bit and when he reached the bottom of it he realised how big it auctually was, He gulped, _'man Kyuu said to climb all of this!, geez''_. He adjusted his backpack and began to climb up the huge volcano, he added chakra to his feet and began trudging his way up.

After about half an hour he reached the top, It was a big, flat circle and when he looked down he could see the clearing Kyuubi had talked about. He stretched his legs and started to climb the rocky road down to the beautiful clearing, after about 20 minutes he reached the bottem and he threw his backpack off and sat down and reasted for a bit, He crawled over to the nearest river and thanked his luck that the watre was clear, he gulped down some water thirstly.

Then when he was done drinking, The container looked around the place and saw that it had many fruit trees, some with fruits he had never seen, there was also about 2 clear lakes and another river that had a big waterfall, There were animals scattering around at the sight of him. He saw that there were many rabbits and other furry things, There were many birds and he even saw some ducks. He also saw that that the river was full with big fish, while the lakes had fish as well though not as big as the ones in the river.

The place was beautiful and completely human-free, He realised this place would be perfect for his training area, Suddenly he spoted that on one side of the volacan there was a seal. Looked really complicated, _oi Kyuubi what's this?' _**"that is where i sealed all my scrolls, weapons and other precious things from various fights with other demons and some humans" **_'wow can i see it?' _**"later, have you forgotton that we need to do the merge" **_'oh yea, ok lets get it over and done with_' **"ok, prepare yourself cause this is gonna hurt" **_'ive taken a lot of pain in my life don't worry i'll be fine' __**'poor kit' **_**"alright kit".**

Kyuubi started the merging process, at first Naruto couldn't really feel anything, thena slow burning feeling in his stomach began, it got stronger and stronger with every passing second, The pain started getting to much and it felt like his whole body was being burnt alive, He screamed and yelled, Kyuu's chakra started pouring out of his body and wrapping around his body like a blanket, a burning blanket that is.

When the process was nearly done, some of the Chkra went and materlised into a little fox and then the pain lessened and a bright, red light shot out from him and went up to the sky, The valley was lit up in the red and the light stayed there for a couple of seconds before dissapearing and the the blonde fainted from exhaustion.

The little fox, who was Kyuubi walked over to him and curled up at his side and fell asleep, tired from the merge.

**XXXXXXXXX**

In the summon and demon world, everyone sensed the red light and realised thata new demon and summon lord was chosen, Most of them were excited to see who their new ruler was and what had happened to kyuubi.

Gamabunta was curious to see what had happened to Kyuubi though as he knew naruto held him, so if kyuubi had died then so had Naruto. The big toad poofed away intot the real world.He appeared in front of Jiraya, Who was startled to see his summon poof in front of him.

"Jiraya, Where is Naruto?!" yelled the toad boss, "Bunta, 3 days ago Naruto died, he died by an explosive tag" The toad senin explained calmly, with a serious look on his face. "Jiraya are you lieing to me!?" belted out Gamabunta, "so you don't believe it either huh?", "what do you mean?", "Bunta you and i know both know that naruto was stupid but he wasn't careless enough to be killed by stupid explosive tags" "so you think he is still alive?" "yes i do" "Jiraya, about 10 minutes ago all the demons and summons felt a a new ruler being crowned" "a ruler to what?" "the lord of the summons and demons was just crowned" "but i thought Kyuubi was that?" "he was until tem minutes ago, A new ruler can't be crowned unless the old has died" "so that must mean Kyuubi is dead but Naruto is too since Kyuubi can only die if he is dead too" "yes, so unless they got a sealing master to alter the seal, Naruto is dead" .

"What do you mean?" "If they altered the seal, then Kyuubi can be free again though not in his original form, The only person who is as good as that with seals is you" "You don't think ther eis osme way kyuubi could do that?" "maybe, Kyuubi was always very smart and cunning, He probly might have something to do with this, anyway i have to go" and the toad boss poofed away, leaving the perverted senin to his thoughts about his so called deceased student.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_[A/N: naruto and Kyuubi still talk mentally when kYuubi speaks like _**"this" **_the only one who can understand him is naruto, to anyone else it's like he's yipping_

Naruto slept till the next morning, He was woken up by the sun rising over the horizon., he felt somethign furry next to him, he turned and looked and saw that it was a little fox, _'aww it's so small and it's pretty cute too' _**"I AM NOT CUTE!" **_'eh? Kyuu is that you?" _**"no it's your fairy godmother, of course it's me you baka!" **_'geez woke up on the wrong side of the grass aye?' _**"shutup, anyway go look at yourself, you have changed quite a bit".**

He got up and walked towards one of the lakes, he peered at his reflection. The former jinchuuriki had grown taller and his muscels were more denser and his hair was longer and is possible more spikey. His whisker marks were still there but were more defined. He had grown claws and fangs and he had 10, red fox tails swinging behind him, _'wait a sec i have 10 TAILS!? i thought i was onyl supposed to get 9?' _Kyuubi laughed, **"it seems as though you earned that tenth tail from your own power kit".**

"oh yea cause i'm just too awesome, i'm the new Juubi!, yatta!" and he started jumping around, he realised that he could see the detail on little things that were far away from him and that his hearing and smell, were really strong. He could smell some poop coming from a rabbit not to far wawy from him and he blocked his nose, then a bird sitting ina tree gave off a large screech and he nearly fainted from the noise and he couldn't block his nose and his ears at the same time!

_'Kyuu a little help please!' _Kyuubi was too busy laughing at him, since he could here his distressed thoughts about his new senses. **"cut off the chakra flow and they will go back to normal"**,Naruto tried it and his smell, seeing and hearing sense were back to normal.

_'thank you!, i think i was gonna die from the smell and all the loud noises!' _**"ok then kit, now that we have merged we're going to spend time doing chakra control, until you have perfect chakra control then no jutsus! got me!" **"hai, hai" **"good now listen up this is the schedule you will be doing till i say to do something else, you will wake up at 4am and meditate until, 6 am then you will make 1000 kage bushins, 500 will doo the tree walking excercise and the other 500 will do the water walking excercise, you on the other hand will be doing 50 laps around the clearing, 500 squats,then you will have breakfast, then you will do 500 pushups and 500 situps, thena water break,then you will do 500 punches against a tree per arm and 500 kicks per leg on a tree, when you finsh that you will have lunch then you will study about politics and all about the shinobi villages and also about tactics, by playing games like go and shougi, after that you will do 200 pushhups, situps, squats and then punches and kicks per limb on atree again, when you finsh that you will have dinner then you meditate for another hour and go to bed" **

Through all that one thing was going through his mind, _'i'm gonna die' _, he was sitting there gaping at the former demon. **"what the hell are you wiating for GET A MOVE ON IT!" **The blonde quickly go tinto a meditating positiong and began meditating. _'geez for a small fox he sure is scary' _meanwhile with kyuubi in his mind a chibi kyuubi was jumping around yelling that he still got it and making victory signs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

lol how was the akatsuki bit, i adde dit in there to make the chapter longer, so it was sorta a filler scene, anyway in the next chapter Naruto will be training and there will probly be a time-skip, but onyl a small one!

**R&R!!!! **if i don't get more reviews then i aint updating anytime soon!

THANKS FOR READING:)


	4. training

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 4: training!**_

Naruto-kun woke up the next morning thanks to a sadistic fox yelling for him to get up. he wlaked over tot he lake and washed his face and then changed out of his sleeping clothes and threw on his training clothes which were black pants, a gray singlet and black boots on his feet. he had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands as well.

He started his normal morning rountine, it has been about 6 months since Kyuubi first started him on it.

He was used to it by now, it wasn't really tiring anymore and he could tell that he had improved a lot. his muscles were dense and more defined now. His chakra control was perfect and his chakra capicity was over the roof, thanks to the merge and his training. He had gained another tail so now he had a total of 11 tails.

He stopped for lunch, he killed a rabbit and wolfed it down. The blonde had been spending the past 6 months training, doing this exact same rountine. He hasn't had contact with anyone except for Kyuubi, the animals in the valley and some random summons that would pop up and talk to him. Gamabunta had once appeared, though Naruto told him no tot tell Jiraya about him being alive. The old toad had agreed but he had promised him that he would tell him after he finshed his training.

They stayed in touch via Gamakichi, who would pop up randomly to chat and check up on him. He had also met with the bosses of the summons, he found out that he ruled over the fox, wolf, hawk, frog and slug summons.

He found out that each of the bosses were friends, and each were unique. The fox boss whom used to be Kyuubi, though after Kyuubi left another took charge. Her name was Kibou, she was huge, she was playful and as her name suggests she used to play tricks on people though as she got older she stopped, he was serious when it came to bussiness though.She was black with a white tipped tail and ears and suprised to hear Naruto had 11 tails since it was unheard of a demon, let alone a half demon could be that strong.

The wolf boss was named Ookami, he was big and gray, he had a scar running diagonilly down his face over his left eye, which he said he got from a battle with the rokubi. He was rough but fair to his underlings and hated anyone who hurt his pack or betrayed them. He welcomed Naruto to the pack gadly and they took to each other like a fish to water.

Sora was the bird summon, he had golden feathers and wore an eye patch over his right eye, he was quiet and reserved. The large bird of prey was a beautiful sight to see when he was flying, He had sharp claws and a sharp beak. The old bird was wise and was usually calm unless something had happened.

He had already talked to Gamabunta and the toad had agreed to letting him summon them since he was their lord so he couldn't really deny him. Though he liked the young boy and sent Gamakichi to check on him a lot.

Katsuya was a large, green slug. She was like a mother hen and always asked if he was okay and checked over him. She was kind hearted and caring, She was as big as Gamabunta and had apparently been friends with him for centuries. He had told her not to tell Tsunade about him, like he had told Gamabunta. She had agreed though told him that he couldn't hide forever, he had nodded his head sliently as a reply.

All the summons respected him and called him milord though he had told them to stop many times, but they had ignored him and kept on calling him that. They said that if they he summoned them in a battle and they said his name then his cover will be blown, he had agreed on that and told them that if they had to call him something to call him flaming fox. So they addressed him by "flame-sama". He had relented after being told that they respected him because of his kind heart, He had thanked them and smiled.

Naruto had learned how to do Tsunades super strength, when he used his raw fist he had about 3/4 of her strenght when he added chakra he was stronger than her by about 1/4. 4 months ago Kyuubi had given him gravity seals, they were seals which doubled, tripled etc your gravity. Before he started using them he had genin level speed now he had jouninlevel speed with them off, with them on he had genin level speed. His seals were on 3x gravity, it helped him with his training alot and had made his muscels more dense.

Now he sat on the lake with Kyuubi next to him on the bank, **"alright kit, you now have power but you have no style" **"so you gonna teach me now?" **"yep, now when I went into my human form I-" **"you had a human form?" **"yes" **"can you show me?" **"you will see it when I teach you later" **"ok then" **"great now the taijutsu styles I used were karate and the flash fist, karate is combinations of punches and kicks and blocks, you need to have a lot of power for this, flash fist is the oppisite, you need to be really fast for this, to use it you need to be faster than your opponent".**

"whoa" **"yea during the next year you will use that and you will learn kenjutsu as well, I learned a couple of kenjutsu styles so I will teach you them" **"wow that's a lot, but where am I gonna get a sword from?". **"we will go out and get one or we will send a summon, we will worry about it later, now we concentrate on taijutsu" **"okay then" **"alright to summon me into my human form say, kuchiyose no jutsu: ningen kyuubi" **"okay then kuchiyose no jutsu: ningen kyuubi" he did the seals and smoke apeared.

When it cleared Naruto saw a tall man standing there, "that you Kyuubi?" **"duh" **"geez ok ay then, just checking". Kyuubi had shoulder length, red hair which was tied into a low ponytail he had piercing red eyes, one of his ears was pierced and held a sliver stud in it. He was muscler and was wearing a dark red top, with black pants and black combat boots. He had claws and fang, he was rather idimidating.**"alright kits lets begin, we'll work on karate first" **"alright then".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

meanwhile in Konoha...

Iruka was teaching his class, which had Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. The 3 were still close friends and missed their boss a lot, They were really upset about it when they heard he died, Konohamaru didn't come out of his room until after 2 weeks. They usually spent time with Iruka after school at the ramen shop. Konohamru was a clone of Naruto, he was loud and loved to play pranks on people, the only difference was that Konohamaru was the top of his class, since he was trained from when he was little. Udon was just under Konohamaru and was a stratgist, Moegi and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister were tied for top kunochi. Hanabi had joined the trio and they became friends quickly.

You could sorta say that she had a little crush on the Naruto clone and like her sister she usually blushed each time he talked to her, though she didn't stutter and Like Naruto Konohamaru was oblivious to it.

The rookie nine went on with their lives only a couple of them missed Naruto, they were Lee, Neji and Hinata. The others had mourned and moved on, except for them 3, Konohamaru

Tsunade was always busy now, she was either working at the hospital, doing papaerwork or getting drunk with Jiraya. Iruka started to spend more time on the deadlasts in his class and help them more, he also started to do more hands on work to honour the dead hero.

Jiraya was...well he was being Jiraya, a supre pervert. Though he didn't come back to Konoha very often and was out trying to search for Naruto, he still beileved he was alive, though eh hadn't found any clues on it, except for the red light Bunat had told him ages ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1 year later...

Naruto had finshed his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training.H ehad perfected his Karate and flash fist and had made up a new taijutsu style. He called it flame fist, It was a combination of Karate and flash fist. When he kicked or punched he would let out a small flame that would burn his opponent, so if he missed he would still hurt the person.It was powerful and deadly since it used speed and power.

His Kenjustu training had gone good as well. Kyuubi had taken him into the seal that was on the side of the , which was were he kept treasures that he had found over the centuries that he had lived. He had many weapons that were over a century old, that were lost or forgotten.

There were also scrolls and clothes, Though Kyuubi didn't let him touch the scrolls, he was allowed to touch the clothes. They were noble looking and were made out of silk. You could tell by looking at them that they were very expensive.

Kyuubi had taken him to the weapons section, there were many kunai's, shiruken, swords and shields. Though one sword was hanging on a frame, it wasn't made out of metal, it was made out of diamonds. The hardest substance in the world. It was unbreakable, no metal could break it. It had a golden hilt with a red ruby in it, Inscribed on it, in blood red was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi told him he had fought the demon whom had wielded it and taken it and stored it here. He hadn't used it before, since he saw no reason to. He gave it to Naruto and said that he deserved to weild it.

Naruto ahd thanked him over and over again.

Since then he had been trained with the sword and combined his taijutsu with it, so that when he added chakra to the sword it would let out flames. He added a seal onto the sword so that if anyone touched it other then him, they would be burnt immedietly.

Also the sword, no matter where it is, it will always come back to you when you call it, sorta like a dog. Naruto had practiced with it and finally perfected his stance and made a new dance called howling winds.

Now Naruto was very strong, his speed was at jounin level with the wieghts on and with them off he was at low sanin level speed. He now had perfect taijutsu, kenjutsu and chakra control. He had also practiced his tactics and now he was as smart as Shikamaru, thanks to having an ancient fox teaching him, **"who you calling old?! i'm only around 50 000 years old!" **Naruto sweatdropped.Kyuubi had gone back into his small fox form.

**"alright kit it's time to get one with your ninjutsu training, remeber those scrolls we copied before we left Konoha?" **"yea, you want me to go look at them?" **"yep get them out and seperate them into groups".**Naruto took them out of the sealing scrolls and counted how many scrolls he had, there was 30 different scrolls and each had about 4 or 5 jutsu's in them.

He started to seperate them into groups, fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, genjutsu and other. There was 30 fire jutsus, 24 wind, 20 water, 18 earth, 10 lightning, 10 genjutsu and 8 other jutsus. **"alright kit your elements are wind and because you merged with me you also get fire and earth, so first I want you to learn the wind jutsus, then fire and then earth, after you learn them we will begin on the others" **"okay do you want me to use clones?" **"of course, you learn quicker that way, make around 3000, that way 1000 can work on the wind, another thousand on fire and the last thousand on earth, you can work with the fire group because there's more fire jutsus" **"okay then".So out poofed 3000 kage bushin, they all seperated and began to work.

The area was filled with Naruto's blowing out flames or pushing out walls of earth or making tornadoes, needless to say that the animals there were scared.

Naruto continued working on the fire scrolls, he looked at the first one, it was _Katon:Ryuuka no jutsu_ , he directed some of his chakra to his mouth and put his fingers there and blew, small fire balls appeared and flew about 3 meters. He added mroe chakra and tried again, this time he made big fireballs that went about 20 meters. Which was good enough for him, since this was a close range attack and a very basic jutsu it was only ranked as a C-rank.

At the end of the day he disbanded the clones, he got a headache from that so he went and ate dinner, which was rabbit. After he finshed he cleaned up and checked to see what the clones had learned. He found out that they had learned 3 jutsu's, they were _Katon:karyu endan _,_Doton:doryu joheki _and _Kaze no yaiba. _the katon and doton jutsu were B-rank while the wind jutsu is A-rank. He practiced the jutsu's for a bit and then sat down and rested and meditated for a bit.

He cleaned up and lay down on his makeshift bed. Kyuubi came and snuggled up next to him. both fox and half demon fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

lol sorry for the wait!

also this chapter was a bit rushed, but it's cause I wanted Naruto to get the training done quicker so I can get on with the story, The next chapter will have another time skip to end the trainind and also Naruto will find out about his family.

so until next time:)

**R&R!!!!!!**


	5. Rinnegan!

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 5: Rinnegan**_

_In konoha..._

Tsunade was looking at the scrolls, she was remembering naruto, she missed him terribly, She had gone and visted his grave today, she saw Jiraya there, he was so lost in though he didn't notice her till she called out his name.

They sat there and remimicesd about the blonde boy. He had told her who his parents were and she had nearly fainted. She was checking of the family scroll now auctually, but she couldn't find it. After searching for an hour,s he gave up and went to talk to Jiraya.

"JIRAYA! you pervert! there was no scroll!" she yelled out to him, "what do you mean no scroll?" "I looked there and I couldn't find any scrolls on it", Jiraya nodded his head and walked away, lost in thought, she just gaped at him and yelled at him to come back, but he didn't even notice her. She huffed and went back to her office.

_'something isn't right, how would the scroll get taken without anyone noticing, Naruto is still alive I can tell, hmm I'll wait till I get another clue and then go out and find him, going out now would be hopeless, he could be anywhere' _Thought Jiraya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day when both fox and man woke up, they ate breakfast and Naruto done his normal everyday routine. When he reached in his bag to get the scrolls, he spotted a small, old looking scroll. He picked it up and saw that his name was on the front. "Kyuu you know what this is?" he asked the old fox, **"Remember when we were copying the scrolls and you saw this one and just took it?" **"oh right, well lets open it up".

He realised that there was a blood seal on it, he bit his thumb and swiped the blood on the seal. The scroll popped open, he unrolled it and started to read it.

_Dear Son_

_It seems Sandaime thought you were ready to know your heritage. I am Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime hokage and the yellow flash. Though what no one other then, The sandaime, Jiraya (my old sensei) know is that I am also your father. I am sorry for what I have done, So sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you andleaving you parentless, but I had no choice. I hope the village has treated you well, grow up strong!. _

_Now you might want to know about your mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was beautiful and had the kindest heart ever. She came from the Whirlpool village, She died giving birth to you thought, but she wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much, as did I._

_Your mothers clan, the kazaama are an anciant clan, that's why they got massacared, they were too powerful, They held the oldest bloodline on earth, the Rinnegan. Only your mother and her older brother lived throught the massacare. Her older brother's name is Nagato, Unlike your mother, he went to the Ame village instead of konoha after the second world war._

_He might still be alive, so ask Sandaime if you can go look for him, he can teach you how to weild the Rinnegan. Also he was taught for a bit by Jiraya, so he might know where Nagato is._

_Though if you don't find him, I left you your mother's notes on the bloodline, also I left you my notes on the hiraishin._

_Love Namikaze Minato_

Naruto just sat their and gaped after he read his father was the yondaime, he scoffed when he read the part about the village treating him right, He understood why his dad sealed kyuubi in him, but was angry at him for having too much trust in the village and being naive, he could have left him something or someone to look after him. Hell even Jiraya knew and didn't stay with him.

He was happy to have a bloodline, He started reading about it, There were 2 types of the rinnegan.

The first type was what most fo the clan got, it let the wielder have visiob that let them see through any genjutsu, including Tsukyomi and when they made Kage bushins, they would be able to see from them, so if you made 4 bushins, you ould be able to see from 4 different views.

The second type was stronger and only came to very few people in the clan. The last time a person got it was around 300 years ago, His uncle got it and he had a chance to get it. It allowed the wielder to be able to do the same things as the first rinnegan type and also be able to render any other bloodline useless, including the first type of rinnegan and gives each wielder the affinty to Earth, Wind, fire, water, Ice and Wood.

It was massacared due to the fact it was able to render bloodlines useless and for it's strength, people thought they were too strong and the other clans were jealous of it. It was rumor that the person that got the seond type had the fate of saving or destroying the world, but if 2 people had it at the same time and looked each other in the eye, that would be cancelled.

The first type of rinnegan was orange with black vertical lines and the second type was red with black circles. To activate the rinnegan you need to add at least jounin level chakra into your eye, that way it knows that you are strong enough to deal with it.

Naruto started to do that, he closed his eyes and added a bit more then jounin level chakra into his eye. Then when he opened his eyes, Kyuubi gasped. Naruto walked over to the water and looked at his reflection. Blood red eyes with circles stared back at him, Naruto nearly died of excitment. He started doing a little happy dance, yelling out "YAY! I GOT A BLOODLINE!" Kyuubi just sweatdropped at him, though at the same was happy that the brat had a powerful bloodline that would help him.

After celebrating a bit and practicing it , he and Kyubi sat together and talked, **"Okay kit, we need to start practicing your bloodline and ninjutsu, then we can get out of here and go do a bit of battle experience and then look for your uncle okay?" **"Alright then Kyuu".

Naruto made 3000 clones and got them to get started while he practiced with his bloodline. Kyuubi fell alseep, but then got woken up by Naruto to help him with stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next couple of months Naruto trained with his bloodline, ninutsu, spared with Kyuubi and learned tactics and facts about hidden villages and things like that. He also learned some jutsu's from Kyuubi's collections after learning the jutsu's from konoha and he also read some books from Kyuubi's collection too. _[A/N: when I say kyuubi's collection I mean the seal in the mountain where he keeps all the stuff he collected from his life_

He kearned how to weild each element, all he had to do was imagine the element doing something and it would happen. Kyuubi put up some high level genjutsu and naruto practiced looking through them. he practiced using Kage bushin to look at things from different angles and parcticed using them ina fight against Kyuubi.

Right now he was resting, he was wearing his boxers and swimming in the lake. He sat and signed happily, it was nice living here without people to judge you and say if your bad or good. Only him and nature-**"and me, what am I invisible!?" **and of course kyuubi, though he was lonly he wanted people contact. He was nearly done his training though, just 2 more months and then he could leave.

He wondered what his uncle was like and if he was even alive, he also thought of akatsuki, hopefully they belived that he was dead and would stop collecting the bijuu, but then again even if he was alive, he took Kyuubi's chakra, they can't suck chakra off someone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Speaking of Akatsuki..._

Our favourite organisation were standing on top of the staue in their places, they had just finished extracting the rokubi form it's vessel. They had already extracted Nibi, Yonbi and now Rokubi. The vessels had lived and were now in Ame working as ninja's they were happy to be free of their demon. Akatsuki isn't a bad organisation, they were collecting the bijuu's yes but they were gonna send them back to the demon world because too many people were using them for evil.

They had Ichibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Nanabi,Hachibi and Kyuubi demons left to collect, then they would send them back to where they came from and free the containers.

They knew Naruto was still alive, he wouldn't die like that. Akatsuki wasn't as dumb as konoha nd knew Kyuubi wouldn't let Naruto die from a little explosive tag.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 months had passed and Naruto stood on top of the volcano with his backpack on his back and Kyuubi on his shoulder. He wore black pants, black combat boots and the black shirt with a red flame on the back and red spirles on the shoulder pads. On top of that he wore the coat he had bought in the village 3 years ago. He wore fingerless gloves and a black mask like Kakashi. He had a dark red bandana over his hair and his piercing Rinnegan. His sword is on his back in a black sheath.

His 13 fox tails moved after him as he jumped down and started running towards the next village, he would get a couple of missions there. The 15 and a half year old had learnt a lot the past 3 years. He knows over 1000 jutsus, demon and human, He packs more of a punch than Tsunade, His speed makes the yondaime look as fast as a genin. He had full control over his bloodline as well.

He arrived at a village in 5 minutes, He walked around and decided to go to the nearest bounty shop. When he got there he picked the nin with the biggest bounty and ran off. The people in the shop gaped at him, here a young man that looked like a fox came in and took the biggest bounty in the country, I mean who wouldn't gape at that. The bounty he had taken was after Denshou Mamou, the most wanted missing nin in the lightning country. He was an S class missing nin and hunter nins couldn't find a trace of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One day later..._

The shop owner stood behind the counter smoking and flipping through magazines, when all of a sudden a red light flashed and a young man with 11-12-13! fox tails appears. He nearly fell off his chair, "Can I help you?" he asked as he stared at the fox man's eyes and nearly pissed his pants. All the fox man did was throw a head on the counter. The shop owner looked and gasped, others in the shop glanced and nearly fainted. The head belonged to Denshou Mamou, The shop owner who's name was Dante just exaimed the head, found it real and took out a form and the reward money which was $2 million.

"Name?" asked Dante, "Flaming fox" replied Naruto, "Age?", Naruto didn't answer, he didn't want to say his age cause then Akatsuki or Konoha might figure out the clues or something. "ok then, village?" "none".

The form ended up looking like

_Name: Flaming fox_

_Age:?_

_Weight:?_

_Special abilities:?_

_Bloodline:?_

_Appearence: wears mostly black, wears a mask and bandana. Has 13 red fox tails and Red eyes with black circles surrounding them._

_Bounty: Denshou Mamou - S-class missing ninja from Kumo_

_Reward: $2 million_

_time taken for bounty: 1 day_

"Ok then thanks, but if I may ask, how did you take him down, if you could take down an S-class ninja, must mean your pretty strong right?" Asked Dante, " There are some things people aren't meant to know" replied Naruto, Kyuubi Smirked, the boy was quoteing him!.The old shop owner laughed, "alright then fair enough, you gonna take anymore bounty's?", "yes".

For the next couple of months, Naruto went after missing ninja's all around the world, he avoided fire and wind country though as he didn't want them to know he was alive yet. His reputation was over the roof. It had even reached Konoha and Suna, both Villages were impressed by the bounty's the man had bought in.

_S-class Denshou Mamou Kumo_

_S-class Ishikawa Kidou Kumo_

_S-class Honda Hideo Kiri_

_S-class Kintero Hiroshi Ame_

_S-class Omoi Tatsuki Iwa_

_S-class Buki Maya Taki_

_A-class Tsubaki Toyo Grass_

_A-class Momoyo Ichigo Iwa_

_A-class Shuuin Koori Kiri_

_B-class Ryo Souma Ame_

_B-class Kamen Sven Taki_

Most were impressed that he took out 2 akatsuki at the same time, this made many people scared as he took out 2 S class nin at the same time, which not even the sanin can do. Orochimaru was getting uncomfortable as was Pein.

Naruto was now headed to Ame, Kyuubi had said he has enough experience and allowed him to go to look for his Uncle, Nagato. He was there in 20 minutes, he arrived inside the village, he put a genjutsu over his clothes, hair and fox features, he let his bloodline show though. It might help the search for his uncle as only them 2 would have those eyes.

As he walked around town, whispers followed him, he just ignored them and walked into a cafe. "excuse me but have you seen another person with these eyes around here before?" he asked the women behind the counter. She gasped, "you have the same eyes as Pein-sama!" she exclaimed. _'who the hell is Pein?', _**"ask".**

"um, who's Pein?", "he is our village leader" she answered him. "where can I find him?", "um I don't know he just coems and goes like the wind" she replies. He nods his head and wlaks off, he walked into an empty park and sat down on the bench thinking.

_Meanwhile, with Pein and Konan..._

"do you sense a strong presence in the village?" asked Pein, "hai, it is at least sanin level, but is unfamilier" replied Konan. "I think we shall go and meet with our guest".

Naruto felt a strong presence near him, he got off the bench and stood. He came face to face with, Pein and Konan. He grinned, "ah I wonder what you akatsuki are doing here, there are no jinchuuriki her", pein realised who it was, "Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto laughed, "so you found out who I am". Naruto then realised who it was when he looked at Pein's eyes. He sighed,_ 'great when I finally find my uncle he's freakin evil!?'_. Naruto dropped the genjutsu on his clothes and hair.

"hey you wouldn't by any chance be Kazaama Nagato right?", Konan looked shocked but quickly covered it, Pein was still impassive. "I go by the name of Pein now", Naruto took that he was Nagato but now goes by the name of Pein. "Well do you know where Nagato is?".

"Why do you want to know?" asked Konan, "oh so the lady speaks, well tell me where he is and I'll tell you why I want him" replied Naruto. Konan and Pein looked at each other, finally Pein spoke up, "I was Nagato, but am now known as Pein" announced Pein.

"Okay then, I am Uzumaki Naru, son of Namikaze Minato and Kazaama Kushina, Your sister" said Naruto. Konan gasped and Pein looked lost, then a raged look came on his face, "Liar! My sister's son died in the kyuubi attack!", "wrong, my mother died and my father took me and sealed the kyuubi in me and then he died".

"Prove you are her son" said Pein, Naruto sighed, "well how do you think I have these eyes?!" he told them. Pein sat down on the bench looking lost, Konan walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto coughed, "ahem yes now can anyone tell me why you guys are in Akatsuki?".

Konan looked at him and then at Pein and then said, "come with us, back to the office and we shall talk" she told him quietly. Naruto heistated, _'Kyuu you think I should go?' _**"yes I don't sense evil from them, you'll be fine, plus you can take them on easily". **

Naruto nodded his head, "fine" he agreed, they ran towards Peins office and then sat down, each on a Chair, very soon all the Akatsuki members joined htme in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good? Bad? Totally shit?**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got people and thanks to the people who told me about the rinnegan!**

**LOL :) BYE!**


	6. NOTICE

**NOTICE: I changed some things in chapter 5 people about the rinnegan, R&R and THANKS FOR READING!!!! i'll update soon. BYE :)**


	7. Meeting the other Jinchuuriki's

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! **

_Minasan: everyone_

_Otooji: Uncle_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 6: Meeting the other Jinchuuriki's**_

_In Konoha..._

Konohamaru walked out of the mission room, with Udon, Moegi and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister trailing after him. Hanabi had joined the Konohamaru corps after they became genin, The group was the first genin group to have 5 people in it, the corps and their sensei who was Ebisu aka the closet pervert.

The group was netering the chuunin exams that were coming up next year. Konohamaru and Hanabi had started going out a little while after they graduated and Udon and Moegi had started to like each other just recently and went out on a couple of dates.

Konohamaru and the corps still remembered their 'boss' and told stories about him to Hanabi, who had heard of him from Hinata. She respected him even though he was dead now, because Hinata had told him about how he never gave up and how he beat Neji, also for being a hero and holding in the kyuubi. Yep, the sandaime's law was broken, the council broke it and went and told the younger generation, Tsunade was pleased to hear though that the rookie's, Gai's team, Konohamaru corps and the orphans in the village saw him as a hero. Though about 3/4 of Konoha saw him as a demon, the last 1/4 saw him as a hero, they consisted of the following people.

Gai

Lee

Tenten

Neji

Kurenai

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Asuma _(Asuma isnt dead, he hasnt had the encounter with Hidan)_

Shikamaru

Chouji

Ino

Genma

Anko

Ibiki

Iruka

Jiraya

Tsunade

Shizune

Konohamaru

Udon

Moegi

Hanabi

Orphans in the village

Kakashi and Sasuke didn't care, the first being too focused on training the latter and the latter too focused on his so called 'revenge'. Sakura was still a fangirl, except now she was a strong fangirl due to some training with some other jounin _A/N: i will be calling the rookie nine and Gai's team the Konoha 12 from now on. _The Konoha 12 were all jounin now, Shikamaru was now Konoha's top strategist, Hinata and Ino were top medical ninja's, thanks to Tsunade's training, Tsunade had dropped Sakura from her teachings after hearing her call Naruto a demon and that it was good that he was dead.

Tsunade had blown up at her and bashed her head in, She had then just trained Hinata and Ino and sometimes gave Chouji medical jutsu's to learn and helped Tenten learn her Super strength.

All of the Konoha 12 had grown tremendsely, well all except 2. All of them were currently dating people after seeing that life was too short to waste. Ino and kiba had gotten together, Shikamaru finally told Temari how he felt. Hinata got over Naruto and found Shino, the 2 have been going out for a few months. Tenten finally got fed up with Neji and just walked up to him one day and kissed on the lips and told him how she felt, to her suprise he grabbed her and kissed her back.

Chouji had found someone to love as well, Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku ramen was now his first love instead of chips. Lee had found his 'youthful flower', her name was Yumi, she was perfect for him and she had the Stamina to keep up with him.

Gaara had Started going out with Matsuri, his ex-student. Jiraya was still in the village staying with Tsunade. Things weren't going as well as they seemed though, the council was getting more power then it should and they made it so the hokage couldn't make any decisions without their consent.

The Village treated the Uchiha with the upmost respect and like a king. He ddin't deserve it, the little shit had an ego the size of the whole fire country and of course his little lap dog followed him where ever he went. Kakashi still trained him and acted normal, he never went to vist Naruto's grave at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In Ame..._

Naruto sat in the middle of the room and watched as the others took a seat, either on the couch or on chairs. He faced Pein and Konan who sat in front of him, a desk was between them. Kyuubi slid down from his shoulder and sat on the desk near Naruto. Pein looked at the fox, "Who's this?" he asked, "Ah minasan meet the Kyuubi no kitsune" he grinned as he announced that. Most of the Akatsuki choked on the air they breathed.

He chuckled at their faces, "Oi Leader who the hell is this **brat**-Kid?"asked the plant man, "Naruto looked at ZPein, "geez Uncle you sure got a strange group aye? it's like a circus", Most of the Akatsuki glared at him, "anyway as to your question, shouldnt you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked, they glanced at their leader who noded.

"I'm Zetsu" said the plant man

"I'm Hidan the wonderful worshipper of Jashin!" announced the guy next to the plant man.

"I'm the great bounty hunter Kakuzu" said the guy next to Hidan

"Im a good boy!" said the guy wearing an orange mask, the whole room sweatdropped.

"Tobi you idiot!" shouted the guy standing next to Tobi, "I'm Diedera un" he said. The weird looking thing next to Diedera said it's name was Sasori. Naruto then glanced at the last 2 people int he room, He grinned, "well sushi, teme long time no see aye".

Itachi and Kisame glared at him, "Who you calling a sushi? you little brat! Who the hell are you anyway!?" growled Kisame. "well i have many names, do you want all or just one?" Naruto asked, "All".

"Okay, I am mostly known as the flaming fox in shinobi countries", most of the Akatsuki looked at him with wary eyes. "why do you have the Kyuubi witt you and why do you have the Rinnegan?" Asked Diedera. "Well I ahve the same eyes as Pein because he is my Uncle, as to why I have Kyuubi with me well I was it's Jinchuuriki till 3 years ago".

"You are Uzumaki Naruto" said Itachi, "eh so you finally figured it out?". "Yes I am Uzumaki Naruto and before you ask yes i did fake my death, as for why i did it, Well I got bored In konoha".

"Anyway Otooji, Why the hell are you collecting the BIjuu's?", "We extarct them into a Statue and after we collect all of them we will send them back to hell, so no more jinchuuriki will be here" he explained. "Oh alright then" said Naruto.

For the next couple of months Naruto spent time hanging out with the akatsuki and training his Rinnegan with his Uncle. He met the former jinchuuriki for the Nibi, Rokubi and the Yonbi. Naruto helped them take the Bijuu's out of the Statue and made them merge with them like he did with Kyuubi, the only difference was that they couldn't gain anymore Tails like he could. They became the New Nibi, Rokubi and Yonbi, Nibi's name was Yugito, Yonbi's name was Souma and Rokubi was Nanao. Apparently Nanao and Souma were going out. Yugito had 2 cat tails, Souma had 4 Loin tails and Nanao had 6 wolf tails.

Naruto spent most of his time with Yugito, the 2 had become very close and he had helped her train. During the next couple of months Akatsuki discovered that the other Jinchuuriki had died because of their villages, all except the Ichibi which was in Gaara and the Nanabi which was held inside a 5 year old girl named Yachiru in Grass. Naruto had successfully entered and stolen her a month ago, she was now very attached to hima nd usually rode on his shoulder. He had merged her with the nanabi, though she had only gotten four tails, the other 3 would merge with her as her body grew stronger. Her tails looked like Dragon tails, since the nanabi was a dragon.

So Naruto trained Yachiru, she was very fast and pretty strong, he taught her how to do Basic Ninjutsu, she mastered the Kawarimi, henge, the cloak of invisibility and kage bushin since she had lots of chakra. He found out that each bijuu had an alighment with a certain element. So those tranferred to their Jinchuuriki when they merged. Yugito was alighned with Lightning, Nanao was alighned to earth and wind and Souma was alighned to water.

He checked Yachiru and found out that she had the elements Water and wind, which gave her ice, But Naruto thought she was too little to be trained in the elements now, so he trained her in Taijutsu and a little bit of Kenjutsu. She was gonna be one heck of a ninja when she got older.

Yachiru saw him as a father and Yugito as a mother, since they spent most of there time with her. Naruto had become close to the Akatsuki, he didn't really like Hidan and Kakuzu but he could tolerate them. He spent the most time with his Uncle and Konan, he began to see Konan as an older sister.

But happy times don't last long, They found out that the Hachibi was still alive and that he wasnt sealed, so Pein and Konan went after it. They engaged it in a fight, In the end though they managed to kill it but it cost them their lives. Naruto grieved for them, he had finnaly found family only to lose them a couple month later.

He became the leader and Akatsuki moved out of Ame, they made a base in an abandoned cave in wave. 2 weeks after Pein died, Naruto started to make plans on getting Gaara.

Right now he, Diedera and Sasori were making their way to the suna village. Yachiru was riding on Naruto's shoulder. Kyuubi had decided to stay back at the base with Tobi and Zetsu. Naruto had sent the rest of the members out the scout any important imfortmation.

They moved quickly over the sandy area of the wind country, each of them wore an akatsuki coat, even Yachiru, They wore starw hats, that had white strands flling downa dn covering their faces with them _[A/N: like the ones Itachi and Kisame wore when they came to get Naruto the first time_. Yachiru didn;t wear one though, her dark blue hair and sliver eyes stood out and made her look completely adorable.

Yachiru and Naruto's tails were hidden by their capes. As they arrived near the gates, they saw 2 guards standing at the gates. In 2 seconds, the guards were on the ground, "Sasori, wait here". Naruto, Yachiru and Diedera slipped intot he Kazekage's office through the window. Gaara and the people in the office immeditely stood up and took a battle stance.

"What is Akatsuki doing here?" asked Gaara, Naruto looked around the room and held down the urge to sigh, there in front of him was Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari and Kankuro.

"ne ne, Tou-chan, is this ichi-chan?" she asked energeticly. They group looked at her and wondered why on earth a child was with Akatsuki. "Naruto nodded, "Got that right, so Leader-sama do we attack?" asked Diedera. Most of the ninja in the room froze when they heard that this was the leader.

Kakashi slipped up his hiate and revealed his sharingan and Neji acticated his byakugan. Naruto smiled,_' such idiots to think that the Sharinagn or Byakugan will stop me'_. Yachiru laughed out loud, "You can't hurt Tou-chan with them Ninja-chan" she scolded Kakashi and Neji, both whom were suprised at what she said.

They were gonna ask why, but Naruto started to talk, "Kazekage we wish to speak with you, privately", The konoha ninja and Gaara's siblings jumped in front of Gaara all ready to attack. "It seems you aren't the same bloddthirsty monster I first fought, huh Gaara?" Commented Naruto, Gaara froze."what do you want from Kazekage-sama?"asked Kakashi, "That is none of your business Hatake" replied Naruto icily, he still hasn't forgivent he man for favouring Sasuke and Sakura over him, He glanced at Sakura and saw that she still looked weak judging from her stance.

Diedera was getting impatient, so was Yachiru, She bounded off Naruto's Shoulder, "Let tou-chan speak to, Panda-chan, move away you weirdo!"she shouted at Kakashi and the rest of the ninja in the room. Diedera laughed at Kakashi's face when Yachiru called him a Weirdo, it sorta said, 'She called me a weirdo but not Gai'.

Naruto eyes locked with Gaara's, the 2 stood there for what seemed hours but in reality it was a couple of seconds. "Leave us" Gaara said to the Ninja in front of him, they looked at him in suprise, "Gaara!" said exclaimed Temari, He gave her a look and she complied and walked out of the room, the Konoha shinobi glanced at gaara then walked out after Temari, Kankuro looked at Gaara, "be careful ototou" then he walked out.

Naruto looked at Diedera aand Yachiru, they understood that he wanted them to wait outside for him. They walked out the door silently, Yachiru hanging on Diedera's shoulder.

After everyone was gone, Naruto put up a silencing jutsu, Gaara looked alarmed for a second but relaxed after he saw what it was. He looked at the leader, "Your Naruto" he said seriously, Naruto sat in a chair and propped his legs up on the table, "ah nothing gets past you". "Why are you in Akatsuki? why did you fake your death?" asked Gaara as glanced at Naruto.

"Ah I faked my death because unlike you Gaara I knew i would not be cared for in the village, i used a blood bushin to fake my death and I joined Akatsuki for a number of reasons, thoough I'm too lazy to explain now", "so why are you here?", "Gaara Akatsuki takes the Jinchuuriki's and merges them with their bijuu so that the bijuu gets reverted to a small form, for example if you merge with Shukaku, he will come out as a tiny Racoon" Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded his head, "so your going to merge me with Shukaku?" he asked, "Yep, that way you can go to sleep and you'll get more chakra, you will also have more power over your sand element".

"Now show me your seal", Gaara lifter up his shirt and Naruto glanced at the seal, it was a very weak one, he started moving the furniture around and pianting the seals, he sat gaara in the middle and then started the process.

After about 10 minutes, Gaara was lying down unconcious with a furry little racoon asleep on his Stomach. He had a creamy racoon tail with a black tip, spread out underneath him.

Naruto walked out the door, he nodded at Diedera and Yachiru and they left in poofs. The others rushed in the room to check on Gaara. They were suprised at the way they found him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_While Naruto was doing the sealing, the others were waiting outside the door..._

The shinobi's were piling in front of the door to try and listen to what was happening inside, Diedera and Yachiru just watched them looking amused. They came and sat down after they realised that they wouldn't hear anything.

They all stared at Yachiru and Diedera, Diedera glared at them and Yachiru was oblivious to what was happening. She glanced at Diedera, "Ne clay-chan, is Tou-chan gonna take long? Im bored, can i check on Puppet-chan?" she asked, Diedera nodded his head and she was gone in a flash.

Gai and Lee were amzed at her speed, "WHAT YOUTHFUL POWER SHE HAS! YOSH! WHEN WE GET BACK TO OUR YOUTHFUL VILLAGE WE WILL RUN 500 LAPS!" they shouted. Tenten and Neji quickly punched them and they quieted down.

Diedera was sweatdropping at them, _'geez people from Konoha are crazy, no wonder Leader left'._ Sakura turned to him, "So who are you?" she asked, He looked at the pink haired girl and turned away, he remembered Leader talking about how much he hated a girl in konoha who had pink hair. Plus she looked like a weakling, he could also tell she cared more about her looks then her training since her hair looked blow dryed, she wore her hiate like a headband and she wore makeup, lots of it.

She stood up, "Oi! I'm talking to you!" she shouted at him, he glanced at her, "Sorry I don't talk to weaklings". She looked like she was gonna blow up, "I am not weak!" she screamed ta him, Diedera moulded some killer intent her way and it shutup her up quick, she went back and sat down again.

Kakashi looked at the Akatsuki member, He couldn't see the his face but he knew it was a guy by their voice and posture. He was very strong judging by the way he shut Sakura up quickly by some killer intent, He rembered fighting Itachi and Kisame, if they were weaker then the leader, then he feared how strong the leader really was.

After a while Yachiru came back, just in time for the learder to walk out of the room, the 3 dissapeared in white poofs. He and the other rushed in to see the Kazekage Lying in the middle of the room, with ink surrounding him, he had a tail underneath him and small racoon sleeping on top of him.

Temari and Kankuro immedietly carried Gaara to the couch and layed him down, they put the racoon on top of him. Temari checked his vitals and was happy to say that he was alive, just alseep.

They glanced at the room and realised that some sort of sealing had taken place, But they couldn't find anything out until Gaara woke up, so all they could do was wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry for not updating quickly, but I was busy, I'll try and update more quicker. Also I killed off Pein adn Konan because I need a reason For Naruto to leave ame with the Akatsuki, also I don't know very much about the 2 so yea.**

**Sorry if there's many mistakes!!!**

ALSO: I might be starting a FemaleNaruto fic soon, I still got to plan it though, SO still on the first step. I might also be writing more oneshots but i'll see.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Twists and complications

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 7: Twists and complications_

Naruto, Diedera, Yachiru and Sasori raced back to their hideout, Naruto was lost in his thoughts, he barely payed attention to Yachiru who was running beside him. She had been trained by him and the rest of the members and was at abouyt low jounin level. she was fast, strong and very good at taijutsu.

_'hmm it seems my team is still filled with hate, they are still foolish. hmph I gave them too much credit, they couldn't even sense the genjustu on my eyes, only Gaara realised it thanks to having some youkai in him due to shukaku, they are still arrogant and that will be their downfall'._

"Ne ne Tou-san! those were leafy ninja ne?", Naruto glanced at Yachiru and nodded, she grinned at him, "They were Baka's! pecially da weirdo with da spikey hair" she giggled, a grin came to his face as he remembered Kakashi's face when she called him a weirdo, it practically said if I'm the weird then what's Gai!?.

His 13 red tails swished behind him, they entered the hideout, Diedera, Sasori and Yachiru ran off, Diedera probably to the kitchen to cook something, Sasori to his room to check up on his puppets and Yachiru to find Kyuubi and Nibi so that the 3 of them could annoy Kakuzu and Hidan.

Everyone of them done someting around the place, Diedera and Kisame cooked, Yachiru, Kyuubi and Sasori cleaned the huge cave, which had been turned into an underground mansion/hideout. Their was a Kitchen, dining room, Meeting room, living room, office, 3 bathrooms and 10 rooms. Thanks to some earth tecniques they had created it after 2 weeks of work.

Kyuubi and Yachiru shared a room together. Kakuzu took care of the money, Hidan usually went on missions with Kakuzu to get more income for them. Tobi usually went out to get the supplies with Yachiru sometimes with him.

Zetsu was their spy and took care of any battle evidence which basicaly meant destroyed the dead bodies.Itachi took care of the hideouts secruity. Naruto usually took care of all the paperwork, training Yachiru and giving out missions. Yugito was their medic nin, NIbi was usually with her if not with Kyuubi and Yachiru while Souma and Nanao woked as spies for them, they would act as normal missing nin and get imfortmation for them, they were very affective doing this.

He walked to his room, he flopped down on the bed, his tails danced in front of him.He got up and took off his cloak and changed into loose black pants and a blue T-shirt. He got back into bed and took a well earned nap, since he had tired himself quite a bit thanks to merging Shukaku and Gaara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile in Suna..._

Gaara opened his eyes, he saw a creamy roof above him and realised that he was still in his office, he felt a furry thing on his stomach, he sat up with a jolt as he remembered everything had happened and about Naruto.

Temari who was on his right jumped up, "What's wrong Gaara? what happened? what's that thing?".

He realised that she and the others in the room would want answers, so he told them everything except about Naruto.

They listened as he told them about the goal of Akatsuki and that the leader had merged him and Shukaku together. He picked up the thing on his stomach who had woken up and was glaring at him, "Shukaku i presume?" he asked, The little racoon spoke up, "Hmph got that right, geez this is embarrasing, great now i'm stuck with a brat, well at least i ain't inside your body anymore" it said, everyone froze, "You talk?!" exclaimed Sakura, Shukaku, "Nah i'm not talking, my mouth is just moving and sound is coming up, Man ningen are stupid" he mumbled.

Gaara then stood up and put Shukaku on his shoulder, "Well since your with me , you could train me with using your sand", "Fine might as well or Kyuubi will have my head" he mumbled that they nearly didn't hear him, "Kyuubi, but he died" said Kakashi, Shukaku laughed as Gaara walked out the door, "You konoha ninja can leave now, send my thanks to Hokage-dono".

They all nodded and walked out of the ofice bowing to Gaara as they walked out. Temari and Kankuro followed them, leaving Gaara with Shukaku.

"Well kid, lets get training, We gotta show the world that Shukaku rocks!" the little racoon yelled as Gaara sweatdropped and walked out to the training grounds with Shukaku hanging onto his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji were racing across the sand towards KOnoha, they had to give in a report anout the akatsuki leader.

_'hmm I couldn't feel any chakra from him, but I could tell he was strong, I wonder who the other member was and why was that child there and why did she call him tou-chan? also why did Shukaku laugh when I said Kyuubi was dead, Kyuubi died with Naruto though hmm'_ thought Kakashi.

The others were all thinking along those lines, they rushed back to konoha, ignoring Gai and Lee's shouts of "YOUTH!".

When they finally arrived at the leaf villages gates, they went to the hokage's office.

They found Jiraya waiting with the femal hokage."Team Gai and team Kakashi reporting in" Said the copy nin, Tsunade nodded to them and they filed in and lined up side to side."That was quick what happened?" she asked, Jiraya also leaned in filled with curiousity.

"A day after we arrived at suna, Akatsuki showed up, there were 4 members, One waited outside the village and the other 3 appeared in Kazekage-sama's office which was where we were, The members was a man, looking to be about 18, the second was a yound girl looking to be about 6 years old, the last was the Akatsuki leader, we know he was due to the blonde man calling him that, the yound girl called him Tou-chan though, you couldn't see any of the features due to them wearing hats. The leader and the Kazekage then looked at each other and the kazekage told us to get out, so we left Kazekage-sama with the leader, after a couple of minutes the door opened and the Leader stepped out, the 3 then dissapeared, we walked in to find the Kazekage lying on the floor, when he woke up he explaine dthat Akatsuki's goal was to merge each jinchuuriki with their container, the demon inside would then be reduced to a normal sized animal" reported Neji in a calm voice.

The 2 sanin were suprised to find out that the akatsuki leader had been there.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" asked the Godaime, Kakashi nodded, "The leader had his chakra hidden so we couldn't tell what level he was on, but the other man was about S-class and the child was at low jounin level".

"Hmm the child must be a genius to be at that level at sucjh a yound age, it puts Itachi to shame" muttered the Hokage.

She nodded to the shinobi and they poofed out of the room, leaving her with Jiraya. "Do you think that the leader could have put a genjustu on the kazekage?" she asked Jiraya, "I doubt it since they couldn't feel any chakra being used, do you think the kazekage nkows something we don't?" he asked calmly, Tsunade shook her head, "I don't know, lets wait until we get more info on them, I want you and your spies to get as much info on them as possible!" she ordered.

He nodded his head and Dissapeared.

Neither of them noticed a black and white head sticking out of the plant by the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up a couple of hours later, He walked out to see what the others were doing, he found Diedera, Kisame and Hidan in the kitchen, they nodded to him, Kakuzu was in theMeeting room counting money as always, Itachi, Tobi and Sasori were in the living room with Yachiru and Kyuubi. Yugito was in her room studying more medic jutsu, she needed more practice before being on Tsunade's level.

All of a sudden Zetsu appeared, Naruto nodded to him, "Naruto-sama the Konoha shinobi**-Idiots** have returned, They are clueless to who you were, thanks to the coats and hats, they now know out goal but have no idea who our members are, other than Itachi**-mute **and Kisame**-Fishface**, They also don't know how many members we have and they are confused by the fact that Yachiri is with us, the sanins suspect the Kazekage withheld on infortmation though" The plant man reported.

Naruto nodded, "alright I want you to keep an eye on Jiraya make sure he doesn't find out my identity since his spy network is quite good also watch Gaara make sure he doesn't spill".

Zetsu nodded and dissapeared, Then Diedera called them into the dining room for dinner, Naruto shook his head saying he wanted to get an early night. He said goddnight tot hem and walked of his room.

"Do you find it strange that Naruto is more tired then usual?" asked Kisame, Most of them nodded, then shrugged it off and sat down to eat, they didn't notice Kyuubi sneaking off.

He snuck into Naruto's room, "Hey kit we got to talk" he said, Naruto nodded and sat down on the bed, Kyuubi sat on the chair across from the bed so that they were facing off each other.

"KIt remember when we merged and I said you would be the summon and demon lord?", Naruto nodded narrowing his eyes, "Well the demon council talked to me while you were in suna"

_**#flashback#**_

_**Kyuubi was lying down in Naruto's room, when a light appeared and from within stepped out a frog, fox, wolf, slug and bird.**_

_**He reconised them as the council and sat up straight, "How can I help you council-dono's?" he asked seriously.**_

_**They nodded to him, "Ah Kyuubi, or should I say ex-Kyuubi we know of the new lord, we also know he is a half demon, we have found out that to make him a full demon he must be turned into a female, which should not be a problem since before you were sealed into him, he had a seal placed on him that changed him into a man, If you take off that seal he will be returned to the same sex he was born in" said the fox Elder.**_

_**The frog elder looked at Kyuubi and said, "If he chooses not to change then he will lose his tails, lordship and will go back to being a ningen, he has a week".**_

_**With that they dissapeared, Leaving a confused Fox.**_

_**#End flashback#**_

"**NANI!!!!??**" was the response, Thanks to the scream, the Akatsuki members poured in through the door, forgetting their dinner.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"You okay?"

Were the questions, They found Naruto With wide eye and fangs snarling out, "What's wrong tou-chan?" asked Yachiru as she pounced into his lap. "Meeting in an hour!" he growled, they all nodded and ran out of the room for their lives, he sounded angrey.

After they were gone, Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "Did you know?" he asked, Kyuubi shook his head, "So what's your choice kit?".

_'I'm really a girl, arg! stupid father, geex he could have at least mentioned it in the letter, great he causes problems even when he's dead! hmm I guess I might as well do it, after all I will still be the strongest except i'll be the strongest demon/kunochi, hmm sounds cool, yep I'll do it'_

Kyuubi watched as his face went angrey then annoyed, then switched to neutrel, then a small smile came to his face.

"When can we do it?" he asked, "How bout after you tell the others about this so they dont get suprised when you come out of the room looking like a girl?" suggested Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded, "Hey Kyuu then I will be a full demon right?", "Yep kit, you'll get a full form , like the one i used to attack konoha with, but yours will be bigger because you have more tails then me". "will I still be able to change back to human?", "Yep you'll have 3 forms, a human form like you had before the merge, a half demon form like the one you have now and a demon form which will be a fox ".

"oh alright that's good" replied Naruto.

After an hour The Akatsuki members went to the meeting room, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Diedera, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Yachiru, Kyuubi, Nibi, Yugito and Souma and Nanao in holographic forms thanks to their rings. Rokubi and Yonbi were with them in Holographic forms as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well I guess none of you guys expected that! hehe well I read so many stories of Naruto leaving the village, joining Akatsuki, then building a village and so on, so I wanted to add a twist that none of you would expect so yea.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: enter Namikaze Naiya**

**R&R!!! REVIEW!!! thanks for reading:)**

**Hihana194...**


	9. shopping and pocky problems

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_CHapter 8: shopping and Pocky problems_

"Ahem" Naruto cleared his throat, "Kyuubi why don't you tell them?", Kyuubi nodded and began talking, " You all know that Naruto and me merged and he became the lord of the summons and of demons, but the Demon council visted me while he was in Suna, now the demon council is made up of a frog, bird, wolf, fox and a slug demon"

"They stated that Naruto will lose all his power and be returned back to a normal ningen if he didn't take off the seal that was put on him when he was a baby by his father, which you all know was the yondaime hokage, who was a master at seals"

Yugito spoke up "But what seal, Wasn't his seal already taken off when you merged with him?" she asked, Kyuubi nodded, "That seal was taken off but what we didn't notice was that he had another seal on him, though that seal wasn't visible"

"What was the point of the seal?" asked Sasori, "What no one knew was that when Naruto was born he wasn't a he at all, he was a she, The yondaime put on a gender changing seal on her because he probably knew that she would have a tough life, The council said if we take that seal off Naruto would become a full demon" explained Kyuubi.

They all looked shocked and most fo them were Gaping even the stonic Uchiha, "SO you mean Leader is a girl?" asked Souma, Kyuubi and Naruto Nodded.

"Yes I am, I decided that the sealing will take place after this, do any of you have problems with that?" he asked, They all shook their heads, then Yachiru spoke up, "So tou-chan is my Kaa-chan?" she asked confused, Naruto smiled and nodded, she squealed, "Yay! now I got a Kaa-chan".

She used to think of Yugito as a mother but then she had settled for having Yugito as a sister.

Naruto grinned at her and she jumped up and gave her hug, most of the members smiled at the scene.

"You guys can go now, when the sealing is done I'll come out", they nodded and left the room, Kyuubi stayed though, Naruto pulled his shirt off, his rinnegan spotted the seal on his stomach, He charged Chakra to his fingers and put it on the seal, he said a couple of chants and then charged the chakra into the seal.

Chakra surrounded his whole body, Kyuubi backed away as the chakra swirled around the blonde boy's body, It was a pale red colour.

The chakra lifted him up and Naruto floated around. His hair grew up to his waist, it turned a red colour with a long blonde streak in her long bangs. Her body became more curvy, her breasts were B-cups and legs got smoother. She got tanner skin and her whisker marks grew more defined on her nicely defined face.

Her lips were pink and meduim size while her rinnegan was the same piercing red. The clothes she was wearing were too big on her as she collapsed and fell to the ground.

Kyuubi ran to her while calling the tohers to come in. The other members entered to find their red head leader lying on the floor unconcious.

Kisame picked her up and took her to her room, He placed her on the bed and Itachi pulled the blanket over her. They gathered around the bed, Kyuubi lept up and sat on her stomach. They each had their own thoughts.

_'hmm leader knows how to make art with a bang un!'_

_'She looks ni-__**sexy**_

_'Ak no! leader is a girl, girls like shopping and shopping needs money!, nooooo!'_

_'hmm leader is a girl, I wonder if Jashin-sama likes girls?'_

_'Tobi is a good boy! leader is a good girl!'_

_'leader looks like a fox, but sharks are cooler!'_

_'hmm leader would make a pretty puppet'_

_'I can't wait wait to go shopping with her, finally a girl with me!__** I'm a girl too!**_

_'she looks pretty and relaxed' _

Thought Diedera, Zetsu,Kakuzu,Hidan,Tobi,Kisame,Sasori,Yugito, Nibi and Itachi. **"Alright get out, let her rest" **Ordered Kyuubi, as the others nodded and filed out of the room. Yugito put Nibi and Kyuubi on her shoulders and closed the door after all of them left Naruto alone in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Naruto woke up, she sat up and lifted the covers of her body. She nearly screamed before remembering the past events. She jumped out of bed and went to the mirror.

Her hair was now a pale red colour, she had a long blonde streak in her hair at the front though. Her rinnegan stared back at her, she realised her eyelashes had gotten thicker and longer. Her face was more defined now and looked more feminine, her cheek bones were higher and and her whisker marks were thicker and adored her face giving her a exotic look.

Her petite body was slim, had gained B-cup breasts and a round bum. Her legs were slimmer and less muscly. Her hands were smaller and more thin and soft looking, though her claws were still there.

She glanced at herself and realized that she was shorter by a whole head. _'NOO! i'm short again' _anime tears rolled down her face.

She composed her self when she felt someone behind the door. It opened and in came Kyuubi. The fox smiled at her, **"Finally awake eh? sleeping beauty" **was the first thing to come out the foxs mouth.

She mock glared at him, "Hey Kyuu" she greeted, The fox smiled and sat himself on her bed. **"So how do you feel?" **he asked, She grinned, "Great, except i'm a bit more emotional" she answered.

He nodded, **"That would be expected, you are now a women, they are in general more emotional, we have still to determine if that is a good thing or bad" **he joked and was soon hit by a flying pillow.

Naruto glared at the fox, "Shutup Kyuu", "So anything else?"she asked.

**"Nope except your going to have work a bit more on taijutsu since women generally are more graceful and flexible than men"**, Naruto nodded, then looked down at what she was wearing.

"I need new clothes now" , **"You can go tomorrow with Yugito and nibi" **he instructed, "Alright I should probably take Yachiru she's growing out of her clothes".

"What's everyone else doing?", **"Their already asleep" **he answered, "What?! How long was I out for?" she asked, **"hmm well we took the seal off at 5, it's now 12, so you slept bout 7 hours" **he conducted.

She signed, "Well now what I'm not tired at all, so what do want to do?" she asked and complained at the same time. **"Speak for yourself, I'm sleepy, why don't you get a book and read" **he suggested.

She nodded and went to her study and grabbed a book. When she came back, she found Kyuubi asleep on the bed. _'Guess he was tired'_, She changed into black boxer shorts and a loose shirt. The shorts were loose on her and the shirt was more like a tent. She sighed and got comfortable on the bed and started to read, '1000 ways to kill your opponent' it was a book Itachi often read.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto got up and slippe dout of the room to Yugito's, she knew the cat demon would be awake now. She knocked on her door, It opened to show a wide awake Yugito.

"huh? OMG! you look so cute as a girl!" she squealed, Naruto sweatdropped, "Quiet the others are still sleeping!". Yugito smiled and pulled her inside.

"So let me guess you need clothes?" She asked, Naruto nodded, "Yea, so we can shopping".

Yugito squealed, "Yay! alright we can con Itachi and Kisa-chan to come with us"she said, "Kisa-chan?" asked Naruto with a cocked eyebrow. Yugito blushed, "oo! looks like someone has a crush on a certain fish man" teased Naruto, thens he groaned, "My god barely a day and i'm already acting like a total girl", Yugito laughed glad that they had forgotten her crush on the blue man.

"Well if you haven't noticed you are a total girl" commented Yugito, Naruto nodded her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Naruto emerged from Yugito's room, to find the whole Akatsuki standing outside the door. She blushed as they all checked her out.

She was dressed in a black skirt, with black bicycle shorts underneath, she also wore a army green tank top on. On her feet were black ninja sandels.

Yugito came up behind her, "Hey guys great to see you awake, we're going shopping and we need volunters to come along" she asked.

As soon as she got to the word shopping they had all mysteriously dissapeared except for Kisame and Itachi. The former who had blanked out at seeing the cat girl and the later wanting to go to get more pocky.

Naruto sighed, "alright let's eat breakfast and get Yachiru and then we can go".

** An hour later **

Naruto, Yugito, Yachiru and the men stood in a village a mile away from their hideout, after eating breakfast and stealing moeny from Kakuzu.. They hadn't wornt heir coats as to not be reconised, Itachi and Kisame had henged, since there were some Konoha and mist ninja's there.

Yugito spotted a kunochi clothing store as soon as they walked. She pulled Naruto and Yachiru there and the men followed after them at a more easier pace.

Yugito piled clothes onto Naruto's arms, The pile was higher then her head, Naruto was then pushed into a changing stall.

The first outfit she came out with was a purple battle kimono, it reached her knees and was tied with a black sash, Yugito turned it down saying purple didn't go with her. SO she got another one except in black with a gray sash to hold it togther.

The Second outfit consisted of Camo short shorts with an army green Tank top. It had 2 belts crossing over and the shorts had lots of shorts on them. Both she and Yugito nodded to it.

The Third outfit was similer to Sakura's old dress, it was blue with black bicycle shorts underneath. It's skirt was slit at the sides and showed the shorts. Naruto turned it down saying she never wanted to look like the fangirlish cherry blossom.

The fourth outfit was black short shorts with lots of pockets and a redt halter neck shirt that hugged her body. Both of the men were blushing at it. Yugito agrred to it and so did she.

For the last outfit she wore long, tight, black pants and a long, tight tank top. With it she wore a black belt that fell diagonally on her hip from left to right.

Naruto bought the The black battle Kimono, The Camo outfit and the last outfit. For Yachiru she bought a Dark blue Battle kimono that reached her knees and she also bought her a light blue, off-shoulder top with black bicycle shorts.

Yugito buyed black shorts similer to Naruto's except they had purple streaks in them, matching her light purple hair and dark purple eyes.

Unfourtunatly the guys got stuck with carrying the bags as they followed the girls to another clothing shop.Yugito spent the next few hours dragging Yachiru and Naruto from shop to shop, with the men following behind carrying about 5 bags each.

Yugito finally pulled them to the last shop, It was a shoe shop. There Yugito bought more ninja sandels for herself. Naruto got a pair of black combat boots that reached her knees and Yachiru got a nice pair of blue ninja sandels.

Before they left though, Naruto put on her flaming fox coat and went to the place where people payed for their bounty's. She updated the imfortmation on her bio for flaming fox, now instead of male she was female.

She knew that it gave her eniemies more clues to find her, but she hadn't had a good fight in a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back at the hideout..._

Naruto stood in her room, she was putting her new clothes in her wardrobe and throwing out the clothes that were too big for her.

She finshed up just in time for Diedera's call of "DINNER!".

She walked to the dining room and sat down on the chairs, on her right was Yachiru and on her left was Itachi. She grabbed a few rice balls and started to munch on them. She glanced at ITachi, "Hey Itachi can you pass me some of the fish?", Itachi grabbed a piece of fish and threw it on her plate.

"geez someones a bit grumpy" she teased, Kisame gave a shark like grin, "He's pissed because the pocky in the shop was sold out" . The table erupted in laughs and they all laughed at the poor Uchiha who had crawled into a corner and had anime tears falling down his cheeks.

Little chibi Itachi was sitting in a corner of his mind crying his heart out while muttering 'pocky, pocky, pocky'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehe another chappy done.**

**A/N:**** some of you guys were complaining what the point of me having naruto change genders in the middle of the story, well... you'll find out soon. Also I know I said it was going to be yugitoXNaruto, but i changed my mind, it will porbably be ItachiX Naruto. yes i'll be adding some fluffy bits for them later on.**

**Also I will say it again, I changed naruto's gender because the story was going to be like every other 'naruto leaves village, becomes strong, builds his own village' story. I wanted to add a twist. **

**Thanks for reading...!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. not normal

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"shinigami talking"**

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 9: not normal_

It was 3 in the afternoon, Naruto walked into the living room, panting deeply. Her shorts were ripped and her tank top had sweat marks and a couple of holes. Both articles of clothing had smudges of mud and dirt on them. She staggered into her room and then stripped and went to take a well-deserved shower. She had woken up at 6 in the morning and gone out to train. Her worn out clothes were due to taijutsu training and a fire ninjutsu, that she was practicing. Luckily she had her own bathroom since she was the leader, there were 2 other bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys.

3 weeks had passed since her gender-switch. She had gotten closer to lots of the members, especially Itachi, though they usually spent most of the time talking about their old life in konoha and how the village has changed. She would never admit it but she thought Itachi was better then Sasuke could ever be. He may seem unemotional but deep inside, really deep inside he had a heart. The guy spoke less then Shino though. They were both similer, him and her, both of them hid their emotions in front of those they didn't trust. While some might say Uzumaki naruto could never hide his emotions it wasn't true, Naruto had always hid her emotions but while Itachi never showed any emotions, she hid hers behind a mask of happiness, though now she had learned to control them. Both of them just usually sat and watched the sunset together. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they wouldn't, it was weird, but they had some sort of agreement that neither would tell anyone else about what was said there.

Which was good considering the fact that they had both spilled some embarrasing facts. Itachi had told her that he used to be afraid of demons in his closet because his cousin told him that big, purple, demons hid in young boys closets waiting to kill them and suck them into their bodies. He had been 3 at the time. She had howled from laughter, tears had roled down her eyes. He had given her the mighty 'uchiha glare' but it didn't really work since his cheeks were tinged with pink.

She in return told him about the time the sandaime had gotten sick of her playing pranks on him, using her weakness of being afraid of ghosts, played a prank on her. She had been 8 at the time and was deathly afraid of ghosts.

So one night she had woken up to clanging noises in her kitchen. She had gotten a rusty kunai she had and creeped there, as she did the clanging noises got louder and louder. She had peeked into the kitchen to find no one there so writing it off to her imagination, she turned to walk back to her bedroom.

She walked back to her bedroom. She opened the door to find an old man, a scream left her throat as she noticed that the old man was _floating_. Her scream had woken up half of konoha. She had fainted and then woken up to the sounds of the sandaime chuckling. She had found out that he had made a bushin to make noise in the kitchen and then he himself hid outside her window. The old hokage had cast a genjutsu on her to make it seem as though there was a ghost there.

She had gotten the old man back a week later by dying his robes, hat and hair Pink. The whole of konoha was shocked when they saw their honorable hokage dressed in pink.

It had been the first time she had heard Itachi laugh, he had a nice laugh, it was deep and husky.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She remembered what he had told her yesterday. She had finally gotten him to tell her the reason he left konoha and murdered the Uchiha's.

_**#flashback#**_

_**They were both sitting on the cliff and watching the sunset. They hadn't spoken a word. It was werid because usually he would have at least said one word, but he hadn't even greeted her. **_

_**Then all of a sudden he spoke, "The reason I killed my clan and defected Konoha was an accident". He never looked at her, his eyes were staring ahead. She had turned to look at him, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.**_

_**" A a couple of days before I killed my best friend Shisui, or at least I thought I did". Naruto looked at him a confused expression on her face. "It turns out that Shisui left a blood clone and I killed that clone, I had found out that Shisui was mentally unstable, he had be brain-washed by the elders of the clan".**_

_**"I overheard him and an elder talking, and found out, so the next day i confronted him, we fought and I ended up killing him and I was sure of it because I had gained the mangekyo sharingan. On the day of the masscare I had killed the elders but when I was done killing them I came out to find that the rest of the clan was dead too. I rushed to my parents to find someone looking like me killing them with Sasuke outside watching. I watched as Sasuke ran and my look alike turned into Shisui. He had cracked He then took his katana and killed himself. I quickly burned his body and ran after Sasuke. When I got to Sasuke I told him I killed them to test my power and then I used tsukuyomi on him" he stopped and took a breath. Naruto watched him intently.**_

_**"After that I ran away, 2 months later I joined Akatsuki, it turned out that you didn't have to physically kill your best friend, The person just had to be dead to you. I researched and found out that Shisui had been a puppet for the elders since I became a ninja. He was made to become my best friend, so that If i ever became a threat he would finsh me off".**_

_**"He had been trained by danzou" muttered Itachi, Naruto grimaced as he muttered that name. HS ehad heard of Danzou alright, the old coot loved war and had his own ANBU called 'root'.**_

_**"SInce Shisui's parents had died, the elders took custody over him and made him their puppet". He closed his eyes and sighed. Naruto shook her head, "Itachi you could have stayed you know, if you had told them the truth they would have gladly let you stay since the more Uchiha they had the better" she said quietly to him.**_

_**He glanced at her and shook his head, "No I wouldn't have stayed even if I wanted to, Before the masscare i was thinking of leaving the village anyway, I was sick of the clan and the village, while konoha is the strongest shinobi village, it placed too much pressure on geniuses and ignored those less talented".**_

_**"The masscare gave me a reason to leave, even though it wasn't a very good". Naruto moved closer to him, "Do you miss your parents?" , she watched as his eyes glazed over when she muttered that question.**_

_**SIlence inveloped them and she felt that she had stepped over the boundaries, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to", she told him. They sat there for what seemed hours when was actually a couple of minutes. **_

_**His deep voice pierced through the silence, "Yes I do" . She started at him, suprised, A small smile appeared on her face, " I miss my family too, even though I never met any of them except for Pain-Ojisan". He glanced at her and she realised his eyes were bright due to unshead tears. For the first time in years Uchiha Itachi showed emotion, to his leader, the red -haired, rinnegan eyed young women who crawled her way into his heart.**_

_**#End flashback#**_

Naruto knew that Madara Uchiha had been training Itachi secretly, Madara, by the imfortmation on him by the other members was the leader and founder of Akatsuki, he was also the first Uchiha. He stayed alive all these years using a justu similer to Orochimaru's immortality jutsu. Madara had trained Itachi in secret, that she knew. Madara had then 2 years before she joined kicked the bucket due to Pain killing him and then taking over Akatsuki. Madara had wanted to make Itachi strong to become his next Body, but couldn't due to pain killing him and taking over Akatsuki._ 'Man this group has gone through dsome shit'_.

She shook her head and stepped out of the shower, She grabbed a white towel and wrapped around her body and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed A pair of black leggings and a big, baggy, Red T-shirt. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair and then tied it tightly, up into a ponytail. Her ponytail reached her waist, Her bangs and blonde streak were pulled back from her face as well, Her rinnegan stared back at her. She had started to get used to being a girl but it still suprised to look into the mirror and instead of seeing a whiskered boy, she saw a whiskered girl.

She made her way out of the hideout up to the cliff. She needed to think about stuff. Itachi wasn't the only one to tell her, his past. The Others had talked to her too and she find out a lot. Akatsuki's old goal was to use the bijuu's to control the world, with Madara as the leader. When her Uncle took over, their goal was to use the bijuu's to make a utopia, to unite all the villages as one and make peace. Now they had no goal, They had united all the bijuu's with their containers.

While she had helped her Uncle with his goal, she didn't think it could work. The world was full of evil but it balanced out the good their, like ying and yang. The world could never be peaceful no matter what she wished or others wished, there would always be wars, killing, stealing and so on.

Kakuzu who was the oldest of the group, quickly followed by Hidan, had lived for over a century and had seen evil and good since he was born, he ha dlived through many wars including the first and second shinobi wars. He had fought the Shodaime hokage and had seen the founding of some shinobi villages that were now the strongest. Kakuzu had joined Akatsuki second after Zetsu. He hailed from Takigakure and defected from there after killing their last leader, He has been in Akatsuki for over 15 years from it's begining. He had 5 hearts and was partly immortal due to them. He wears a white headpiece with his village's symbol on it with a scratch threw it. He also wore a mask-like thing that was attached to his headpiece. Hie bright green eyes were the only thing visible. He was tall but thatw as you could tell from his appearence seeing as his whole body was covered by his akatsuki coat or some other coat.

Hidan was the second oldest and like Kakuzu was immortal,both of them make up the immortal duo. He was the 4th to join Akatsuki. He didn't belong top a village, but instead to a temple up in the earth country. He killed all of the priests in the temple and then spent a couple of years wondering around. He coulden't die and was immortal and could survive even if you chopped him up into little pieces. He could connect himself to his opponents, that way he could give himself a stab to the heart, killing his opponent and leaving him with a slight wound. He has white blonde hair and brown eyes. he usually wears no shirts and usually carries a huge scythe that he uses in battles.

Zetsu was the first to join Akatsuki under Madara, He is the third oldest, just a year younger than Hidan, He is currently 44. Zetsu was Akatsuki's spy, his stealth was excellent due to a bloodline he has. He isn't really the combat type but he is good in genjutsu and wood ninjutsu. He was the only one other then the Shodaime and Yamato that could use it. It Came with the bloodline. Zetsu's bloodline didn't really have a name, since he was the first to get it. Zetsu's soul was spilt in 2 giving him a black side and a white side. The spilt was physically visible sincehalf his face was white and the other half was black. He looked like a giant venus fly trap. He like Kakuzu usually had the rest of his body covered by some kind of cape. Zetsu was from the grass village, The reason he left was unknown to her, she didn't think anyone knew. Zetsu doesn't have a partner and never has, though Tobi was his apprentice.

Sasori was the fourth oldest, he had joined Akatsuki before Hidan. Sasori was a master puppeter hailing from Suna. He left after the deaths of his parents and after mastering puppets. Sasori hides in his puppet Hiruko, but when out of the puppet, he is about 20 years old. Sasori has red hair and pale skin with green eyes. _(A/N: Yes I know Sasori is a puppet in the anime/manga but in my story he is a real human being)_. Sasori is a master in poisons and has excellent chakra control. He is Deidera's partner, though the 2 of them usually work with Tobi. Sasori is about 42 years old.

Kisame or 'fishy/sushi' as she liked to call him, was tall, huge and blue. He carried his massive knife that didn't cut, nope it _shaved_. The sword was about as tall as her, but it was alright for Kisame because he was like 3 heads taller then her, which was tall even though she was the shortest Akatsuki member excluding Yachiru. Kisame was about 28 years old. Kisame's reserves were HUGE, they were about triple the size of hers before the merge with Kyuubi. Considering hers were huge then, it said a lot. Kisame usually wore loose, black pants with a long sleeved shirts and his black combat boots. The fish man came from the mist village, he left after a failed assassination on the Mizukage.

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered when she caught him and Yugito making out last week in the lounge room. Their faces were bright red, well Kisame's was purple._(A/N: LOL get it cause kisame's blue and he blushed so he turned purple, yea I know it's lame but it's funny )_

Her thoughts drifted to the other blonde haired man in the group, Deidera was 25, with bright blue eyes taht were paler then her own. He was loud and a great cooker, he would never hit her as a great cooker but he was. on his hands he had 2 extra pairs of mouths. He used them in battles by chewing clay with them and adding chakra and then making bombs, which he called 'art'. How it was similer to art she would never know. He came from Iwa, the rock village. He left after a mission gone wrong, he was going to be executed but luckily escaped. Deidera was the only one to be forced into joining Akatsuki. Itachi was forced by Madara to battle him and make him join the group. Deidera was the second last one to join Akatsuki before Tobi.

Tobi, the boy wore his orange mask all the time it hid his whole face except for his rigth, sharingan eye. She knew that he used to be Obito Uchiha but was crushed under a rock. Half of his body is made out of metal and wood. He usually wore long sleeved shirts, long pants, gloves and his mask to cover it. He like herself and Itachi came from Konoha, he was crushed under a rock on a misson during the 2nd shinobi wars. He told her a lot about her father seeing as her father was his sensei. Obito is 29 years old, he was the last to join Akatsuki, since he was saved and apprenticed by Zetsu first for all those years. He is an expert at using his sharingan and is on par with Itachi. He specializes in ninjutsu though.

Itachi was the 3rd last to join up with the weird group. He was about 15 when he did. Itachi was an expert on Genjutsu's and usuing his sharingan, Though he sucked at taijutsu.Itachi was now about 21 years old.

Yugito and Yachiru joined after she joined Akatsuki. Yachiru was very good in taijutsu, she's already a master at a style called _hirameki _meaning flash. They style concentrated on speed and fast punches. Yugito was Akatsuki's medic-nin, her skill level was just below Tsunade's. She had amazing Chakra control and knew the inside and outside workings of the human body like the back of her hand. She was an expert at herbs and weapon accuracy and like Sasori found a love of poisons.

Everyone in Akatsuki was different in one way, none of them were near normal. 2 of them were immortal, one was a fish, another lived in a pupet, one was a giant plant, 3 were jinchuuriki, one had half a body made out of metal and wood, one had mounths on his hands. Itachi was the only one practically normal, though when you thought about it he really wasn't. He was trained by the founder of his clan who was totally insane and was over 150 years old. He became ANBU captai at age 13, watched his parents get killed by his insane best friend and then ended up in a group of circus like missing nins.

The 18 year old, blonde leader sighed. She got up and dusted her clothes and made her way back down to the hideout. She found most of the group in the lounge room, watching Tv or playing cards. Most of them nodded to her, she smiled when she saw Yachiru, Kyuubi and Nibi teasing Kakuzu. The 3 of them loved to tease the bounty hunter. She walked out of there and made her way to her own room.

On the way she passed Itachi, She gave him a small nod, "Hey Itachi", He nodded ot her, "Hello Naru-Chan", she scowled when he called her that and when she saw the smirk on his face, "Hi _Ita-kun_" It was her turn to smirk as a scowl appeared on his face. She knew they never took their teasing seriously. They would meet up later on the cliff and talk like usual, But she hated it when he called her that.

She closed the door after she got in and flopped down on the bed. Her smirk had turned into a frown, _'stupid Itachi, why can't i stop thinking about him ARG!' _. She heard Deidera's call of dinner, she was suprised that so much time had passed. She made her way to the dining room and sat down between Yachiru and Yugito, facing Itachi who was between Zetsu and Sasori. She realized that Yugito and Kisame were sitting next to each other, she smirked whenshe saw Yugito blush due to Kisame's arm brushing against hers.

She scooped udon onto her plate and started to eat. She could feel Itachi staring at her but ignored him, the man had taken up a lot of room in her mind today, she didn't need to think about him now, while her yummy noodles were sitting infront of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hmm... why was itachi staring at Naruto does she have a piece of food stuck in her teeth? Why does naruto keep thinking of Itachi? Are Kisame and Yugito now a couple? Is my punctuality crap? will I update soon?**

**find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of **_**Flaming Fox!**_

_**R&R!!**_ PS. I know the title doesn't really have much to do with the story now, I might change it, I might not, hmmm...


	11. Confusion

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 10: confusion_

Jiraya sat at an almost empty bar, in the middle of the fire country. The only people in the bar were the bartender, an old drunk and a man and women making out. In front of him were the latest bingo book,a bingo book from 2 weeks ago and files. Both bingo books were opened to show a person called the flaming fox, The person had a large bounty on their head. One thing that made him suspicious about the person was that in the old bingo book the Flaming fox was a male, in the newer bingo book the flaming fox was a female. Did the person have a sex change or something.

In both bingo books it was mentioned that the person had fox tails and red eyes with black circles in them. He figured the eye thing was a bloodline, which? he still had to find. What confused him was the fact about fox tails. He was also feeling paranoid, he felt as if someone had been watching him the past 2 weeks. The person was gone now; he had to find who it was and why they were watching him. He was also suprised that the person could hide from him, he wasn't arrogant or anything but he was a sanin, there weren't many stronger than him. He needed a drink.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up to the shrill sound of her alarm clock, She groaned and turned it off. She glanced at the time and realized that it was about 8 in the morning. She sat up and stretched; the blonde kitsune rubbed her eyes and yawned. She slipped out of bed, she went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She game out again looking more refreshed.

She ran a brush through her thick, soft, red hair and left it out, hanging down below her waist. She was wearing white baggy top and black short, that went mid-thigh and a pair of long, red socks that reached a couple of cm below her shorts

She put on a pair of black combat boots that reached below her knees and walked out of her room. She knew most of the group would still be asleep, she went and checked on Yachiru and found the young girl cuddling Kyuubi and Nibi, the 2 former demons were sleeping peacefully, and they looked like house pets, not former demon lords. She gave a quiet giggle then walked out.

She made her way to the kitchen and made 4 pieces of toast then put them on a plate and walked out of the hideout and up to the cliff. She was suprised to find Itachi there. She sat down next to him and began munching on her breakfast.

She felt him staring at her and looked up only to stare into his deep blue eyes. She realized he had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. _'Is he blushing?'_ she shook her head from that thought and offered him a piece of toast, he declined and she shrugged and kept on eating. She finished eating and glanced out to the horizon.

"Hey Itachi? What do you think of Sasuke?" The sharingan User responded by saying, "my brother has let his hatred consume him, he can't control his feelings and though strong in the body, he is weak in the mind".

Naruto moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him, "You miss your little brother don't you?" she asked softly. He turned to her, his sharingan blazing crimson at his leader. Then slowly it receded, He didn't answer her, but his silence gave all the answer she would ever need.

She got up and kicked him to the side, he quickly got up and the 2 began sparing. She quickly pinned him to the ground and smirked at him. "Ha! That's Akatsuki leader: 1 and Itachi: 0".

Then she realized what positing they were in, she glanced down at the man below her and saw a light blush on his cheeks and a full-blown smirk planted on his pale skin. Her face resembled a tomato as he moved closer to her; there lips were only a few mm apart. She shook her head and jumped off him. "Eh I got to go" She mumbled quickly before disappearing into the hideout, leaving a confused Uchiha behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ran to her room and locked the door behind; she fell down on her bed. _'What is wrong with me? I almost kissed Uchiha Itachi, as in the Silent, annoying, hot, sex-, AH! What the hell is wrong with me! Does he like me? Do I like him? Well he is sweet and he's one of my friends and he's hot ARG! This is not how a leader should act!' _He face turned a deep red as she wondered if he did like her and what could have happened.

Before she could ponder on her newfound feelings, a knock was at her door. She got up and answered it and saw Zetsu. She walked out of her room to the meeting room, with the plant-man following her. She sat down at her desk and as the man stood in front of her. He bowed, "Morning, Naruto-sama" She gave him a smile, "Report Zetsu".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Itachi was sprawled on the ground; his face had a tinge of red on it as he thought of what had happened 5 minutes ago. _'I nearly kissed our leader, I like her but judging by the way she reacted, I'm guessing she either hates me or was suprised, I'm guessing that it's the later reason, hopefully'_. He sighed and got up and dusted his clothes from the dirt.

He was wearing black shinobi pants and a loose dark blue T-shirt; on his feet were black shinobi shoes. His short, black hair was held into a small, ponytail by a blue band. She fixed his clothes and made his way down to the hideout to talk to his leader and confess his feelings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto listened as Zetsu gave his report. "Naruto-sama, it seems that Jiraya-sama has taken an interest in the flaming fox, he is also beginning to suspect that someone is watching him, though he has yet to figure who and why".

Naruto nodded her head, "Has he found out my identity?" she asked the Black and white man. Zetsu shook his head "No he hasn't but the fact that the flaming fox was a male and then turned female is puzzling him". His leader smiled at him, "ok then thank you Zetsu, I want you to keep watching him but If he finds out it's you, you are to contact me".

Zetsu nodded and shrank into the shadows. Naruto sighed; she knew her teacher would catch on sooner or later. Before she could think more on the matter, Itachi appeared. Her face gained a light blush as she glanced at her fellow Akatsuki member.

He walked up to her, he leaned in towards her and her blush grew and she sputtered, "w-what are y-you d-doing I-Itachi?" she asked quietly, Instead of getting a reply, his mouth connected with hers. Her face resembled and Tomato and he had a light tinge on his cheeks. The kiss was soft and quick, before she could start to respond he let go of her lips and moved away.

"Naruto I don't regret that, I like you a lot Naru-chan" and with that the Uchiha left the room. The redhead sat in her chair, her mind a swirl, Itachi liked her and he KISSED! her. Then the bastard left her all confused. She gave a growl and stalked out of the room to the training area to work out her frustrations. Her last thought before she left the room was _'Do I like him?'._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 hours later, Naruto came into the lounge room, the other members were all present including the damm bastard who had made her all confused and excluding her adopted daughter, the 2 former demons and of course Zetsu. They all stared at her as if she were a ghost, she glared at them and killing intent shot through the room. They all quickly went back to their business as she stalked past, all except Itachi who watched as her back disappeared into her room.

Yugito glanced at them "someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today". Kisame grinned at Itachi; "Nah I think leaders got love problems" the shark man gave a wink to the Uchiha, who in return glared at him. Yugito and the others caught the wink, Deidera gave Itachi a sly grin, "So Itachi you finally confessed?" he asked slyly, the others grinned at Itachi as he gave them all, the famous Uchiha glare. Sasori glanced at him, "I would be worried for my health if I were you Uchiha" he warned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Itachi just ignored them as the giggles started again. _'why am I in this organization again?'_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

20 minutes later Naruto came out of the shower, her long hair dripping water and her slim, tanned body covered by a white, fluffy towel.

She put on a pair of tight black pants; over them she wore her black combat boots that reached below her knees. She wore a tight gray halter neck shirt, with black, fingerless gloves that reached below her elbows. She also wore a diagonally looped red belt around her waist.

Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail by a black ribbon. Her bangs and blonde streak framed her whiskered face. She walked out to the meeting room; she needed to look at some files there. She settled down on her chair with several files surrounding her, all on Bijuu's.

She picked up the one nearest to her and began to read it. She was halfway done through the file when Zetsu appeared in front of her. She looked up at him, she realized it was a bushin.

"Twice in one day Zetsu?" He nodded to her, "I apologize for not coming here myself Naruto-sama but I had to follow Jiraya-sama". She gave him a nod, "Report", "A group of Konoha and Suna shinobi are nearing our hideout, There is only one Suna shinobi, She is the older sister of the Kazekage, Temari" he took a breath before continuing, The other Shinobi are all Konoha, they are Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzaku Kiba, Abureme Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, I believe they are sent to track us down, then they will send for backup".

Naruto sighed, "Alright then Zetsu, thank you". The Black and white man in front of her bowed and poofed away sending the information back to the original.

She made a thinking sound; she sent a signal to Kakuzu and Hidan by their rings. The 2 appeared before her in 30 seconds. They both bowed to her, "There is a group of Konoha shinobi and a Suna shinobi coming our way, you are to make sure they don't reach their destination, do not kill them but paralysis them" she ordered, a grin appeared on their faces at the sound of a fight, "If backup for them comes you are to contact me understood" At her voice they both nodded, "They are about 5 miles from here, give them a nice welcome", She ordered them as a shit-eating grin appeared on her face. The immortal duo bowed and disappeared.

Naruto frowned once they were gone, she hoped that backup came for the konoha group; it would fortunate and unfortunate for them, fortunate because they would get more help and unfortunate because she would appear as well. Her frown turned into a grin and she went back to reading her files.

Akatsuki had many files on ninja, those included ones on konoha and Suna. They were updated every couple of months, so their information was recent. She picked up the files of the ones in the approaching group and started reading; she needed something to get her mind off the damm Sharingan bastard that was haunting her mind with his damm kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, 2 blurs of red and black flew across the land, both intending to do what they were ordered to do. One carried a large scythe and had an open coat while the other was completely covered up except for his narrowed, green eyes and the tip of his nose.

3 miles from them, a group of young shinobi run across the land, though not as quick as the red and black blurs, they are still very fast. In the front of the group there is a large dog with its feral looking master behind it, Next to them is a pale-eyed female and a male covered in bugs. They lead the group across, unknowingly towards the black and red blurs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok the next chapter will feature the group of Konoha shinobi facing the immortal duo. I'm sure that by now you've figured out who the black and red blurs are. Also who will the backup be for the konoha group? If they have backups...**

**Also Yes an ItachixNaruto kiss!! There will be for fluff soon and will Naruto find and admit her feelings to Itachi or will she reject him? Will they kiss again? Maybe... **

**scratches head.**

**Hope you liked it! waves goodbye R&R!! I like reading your reviews and getting your comments on the story!**


	12. confrontations

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 11: confrontations_

Jiraya Raced across the land, Tsunade had sent word to him that a group of konoha shinobi and the kazekage's older sister were on the trail of Akatsuki's hideout. He wanted to go and see what would happen, he wouldn't fight unless it got bad. He hoped the leader would show up, he might actually see some action. He had researched eye bloodlines and the only 2 that came close to the description of the flaming fox, was either the sharingan or the ancient bloodline, Rinnegan. It couldn't be the sharingan because Sasuke was in konoha all the time unless on missions, none of which he does alone. It couldn't be Itachi because the reports said the person had red/blonde hair, unless Itachi henged it wasn't him, plus the description of the eyes was red with circles, So it couldn't be the sharingan anyway, it had to be the rinnegan.

The only person had met to have the rinnegan was Nagato, but he was presumed dead, But Nagato seems to be the flaming fox seeing as he had blonde hair and the rinnegan, The only weird thing was the female thing, was Nagato a female now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's face was red from anger; she had just found out that Kakuzu and Hidan were killing off innocents by themselves. How had she found this out, Only by Souma and Nanao, they had both heard information by some villagers, near Grass. It seemed that rumors were going around of 2 inhumane men killing Innocent people off for money and that they wore black capes with red clouds.

Souma and his wife had asked around for information on them and found out they were Kakuzu and Hidan, He found out that instead of them going and getting money off bounty's like they were supposed to, they were killing off people and taking there money instead.

_**#Flashback#**_

_**Naruto was reading the scrolls, she had just sent out Hidan and Kakuzu a couple of minutes ago, when 2 holograms appeared in front of her. She looked up and was surprised to see Souma and Nanao.**_

_**She could see that they had bad news; Nanao's face was Grim while her husband was tense and angry. She eyed them, "Report" She ordered, they both bowed to her, then Souma spoke, "Naruto-sama we have just visited a Village near Grass, when we heard some rumors about 2 men in black coats with red clouds". He took a breath and continued, "We asked around wondering why any of us would be there and found out that it was Hidan and Kakuzu" He growled and Nodded to Nanao to continue.**_

_**"It seems that when you sent them to get money from bounty's, they were going off to villages and killing off innocents and taking there money, there have been several incidents by them, they attack small villages since they have no defenses and rich villages who have no ninja to defend them, also Naruto-sama Hidan has been sacrificing Virgin women to his so called god, Jashin and that One girl had been raped by Kakuzu" She reported stiffly.**_

_**Naruto's glare was fierce and her chakra was barely kept under control from blowing up and burning everything in site. They both made a motion to leave but not before asking her what she was going to do. There answer was short and full of malice "Kill them".**_

_**They both knew that the 2 immortals were going to get what they deserved, they would find out that even if they couldn't die, they could suffer for all eternity, even mortals feared something and that was to forever suffer.**_

_**They both bowed and faded away.**_

_**#End Flashback#**_

Everyone in Akatsuki knew that she hated killing innocents off and they knew the punishment for it and to make it worse they had raped an innocent lady, they had pushed her over the limit. The 2 so called Immortals would find out that nothing was forever and that their lives could be finished.

She knew that while Konoha was weak, it had sent some of its best shinobi after them and that they might not be able to kill of Kakuzu and Hidan but they would be able to render them useless and then he would come and rid the world of them. She would not tolerate the killing of Innocents and of Raping.

_'Hmm I don't feel like fighting both of them today, Even I know that taking both of them on together will cause me serious injuries, They can't hurt me enough to kill me though, I'll let the konoha ninja's deal with them and then finish them off myself'. _A sadistic grin grew on her face; she would give them a slow, painful death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuma and his crew raced forward, they could sense strong chakra ahead, so he called them to stop. They all stood around him wondering why he made them stop.

"There's 2 strong chakras ahead" He explained, Shikamaru groaned out, "So they know we're coming eh, so troublesome".

Asuma nodded as the others faces hardened, Battle was ahead. They picked up the pace and ran towards a battle they knew would be difficult. As they spotted their targets, they slowed down, till they were about 10 meters in front of them.

They all stood in defensive positions, as they observed their opponents. They both wore the Akatsuki coat, one had a large Scythe and the other was completely covered up except for the top part of his face, he also wore a white headpiece.

The one with the scythe started laughing hysterically as he saw them, while the other just looked at them as if they were bugs underneath his shoe. "So you finally arrive, took you long enough" Muttered the one with the headpiece. The other one stared at them, "They will make great sacrifices to lord Jashin" The other one cackled out loud.

They sweat dropped, these weirdo's were insane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraya hid behind a bush, He cloaked his chakra and presence, so that no one would see him. He had a perfect view of the battle, he recognized the 2 Akatsuki members, One of them was Hidan and the other was Kakuzu. Both were supposedly immortal and had been terrorizing the parts around here. He watched as Kakuzu started by attacking with an Earth jutsu. The konoha team quickly retaliated.

The spilt into 2 groups, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji and Asuma after Hidan and Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Shino after Kakuzu. The battle had began, He noticed that Shino had sent some bugs back to konoha to get backup.

He observed the battle and watched as Kakuzu revealed, that he fought the Shodaime and that he had 5 hearts. Hidan was manically swinging his scythe around while the ninja tried to avoid it.

He looked behind him as he felt the person watching him disappear. He still hadn't figured out who the person was and why he was following him.

He shook his head and watched as the battle quickly got fiercer. He would step in only if he was needed.

Zetsu had sent a bushin o follow the bug to see who the backup would be, while he himself went to see Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had gone back to reading the scrolls on the konoha ninja. She was on Shikamaru scroll, it seemed that Shika was a total genius, The lazy boy had a High IQ, She was suprised, but then realized that putting an effort was too 'troublesome' for the Nara.

She sensed Zetsu near and 2 seconds later he appeared. "Third time today" she commented as he bowed and began his report.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are facing the konoha ninja, Jiraya is observing quietly so that none of them will notice him, he won't interfere unless he is needed He has realized that the flaming fox has the Rinnegan, but thinks it is Nagato, since he was the only one he met to have the Rinnegan" He said all in one breath. She nodded her head, as he began to speak again, "Also they have sent for backup via a bug from the Abureme, I have sent a Bushin after it, it should disperse in a couple of seconds" He concluded.

She nodded her head, "good job Zetsu" She congratulated him, he nodded his head as thanks. Zetsu waited till he felt his bushin disperse, "Naruto-sama it seems that Kankuro the older brother of the kazekage, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and a person named Sai are the back up, they are currently about 10 minutes away from the battle, it seems as they had stayed back, waiting to receive word for backup".

Naruto smirked and nodded to Him and he left via melting into the shadows. "Oh the irony of this" she muttered to herself. She picked up scrolls, the Name Sai was familiar to her.

Realization sank into her as she remembered who it was. He was that root anbu guy that was probably the only information on him, he worked in the shadows for his master Danzo, the old war coot and used Ink drawings to battle. She read over the files of her old team as well. She read Kakashi's first, It seemed as though he was pretty much the same, Sasuke's had changed, it seemed as thought he Uchiha was being taught by Kakashi. Sakura had been taught by Tsunade but after 5 months of training her, she was dropped from the female sanin's teachings, she was then taught by some Jounins in the village, she was also taught by some medics in the hospital.

So the team had gotten a lot stronger. _'Hmm The backups should be near by now, I'll wait till Hidan and Kakuzu are defeated, then I'll go, I'll take Sasori and Itachi, Itachi should get a rise out of Sasuke' _She smiled when she thought of how the younger Uchiha would act.

Her mind wondered back to Itachi's kiss, Did she like him or not, She shook her head from those thoughts and shoved them into the back of her mind, she had other things to think about now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zetsu was back at the battle site again, He watched as they ninja called Asuma got caught in Hidans Voodoo link. Hidan was stabbed with Kunai across his body, but Hidan wasn't hurting, this was how he fought, he would hurt himself, which would then hurt the opponent. Zetsu noticed the black thread around Hidan's left shoulder. It seemed as if the konoha ninja had cut his arm off before the he did the voodoo link. Kakuzu had sued his black threads to put the arm back.

Hidan was sticking more Kunai in his body while the other konoha ninja tried to figure out what to do, if they hurt him, Asuma would be hurt too. Zetsu knew the weakness of his jutsu, all you needed was to knock Hidan out, it would render the voodoo link useless and the victim would be set free. He could tell that the pineapple haired ninja had started to figure it out.

Kakuzu was using his thread like attacks, while the ninja were attacking him; he had already lost a heart due to a powerful attack from the dog-like boy and his large dog.

He watched as the Backup arrived. They spilt up and went to help, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno, and the Uchiha went to help the group with Kakuzu, while the Sai person and the Kazekage's brother went to help with Hidan.

The Uchiha immediately attacked using a lighting attack on Kakuzu, Kakuzu dodged just in time. The pink haired girl was at Kakuzu's other side and punched him, Kakuzu flew back a couple of meters Into Hatake's and the Uchiha's Lighting attacks. One of his hearts was destroyed; Zetsu knew he only had 3 more hearts.

The Hyuuga and the Bug boy started their attack, they sucked some of his chakra out, it weakened him considerably, enough for the dog boy and his dog to attack again, Kakuzu was loosing badly, Zetsu gave him a couple more minutes. The light blonde-haired Yamanaka was healing the dog boy.

The Nara had figured out the weakness of Hidan, Asuma was nearly dead and his team was getting worried. The Nara told the Sai person to wrap him with his Ink ropes to hold him still.

They tried it but it didn't work, Hidan just ripped them off, while cackling loudly, yelling how Jashin would love them for Sacrifices.

The Nara had to think of a better plan than that to hold Hidan. Asuma was breathing deeply and barely alive. He knew that if Hidan killed that konoha ninja, he would be killed by their leader, she didn't tolerate it when people ignored her orders, she had warned them to not kill, just injure.

He watched as the battle continued, the Nara had held Hidan still with his shadow jutsu, Zetsu could tell he was pouring lots of Chakra into it, Hidan was trying to get out.

The chubby boy, who was an Akimichi, used his family jutsu to grow his hand. He wrapped it around Hidan and held him while the Nara let go. The Kazekage's sister added chakra to her hands and punched Hidan in the head a couple of times. The immortal was knocked out; he wondered how strong that girl is to have knocked Hidan out.

As soon as he was knocked out, Asuma fell down and lost consciousness. The Yamanaka girl cried out and ran to him and started healing him.

He contacted his leader via the ring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's ring flashed, She grinned it was time to kick ass. She walked to the living room where the others were still sitting. She looked at Itachi and Sasori. "You two, mission" She ordered as they grabbed their stuff. They followed her and as soon as they were out of the hideout they broke into a fast run, she explained ot them what was going on while they were running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived to see Hidan knocked out and Kakuzu fighting off the ninja and failing. Naruto grinned, her red hair flowing down her back and rinnegan eyes scanning over the battle field. Sasori and Itachi remained quiet and stayed behind her.

She sent out killing Intent and all of those battling froze and looked in her direction. Jiraya, who was still hiding, froze when he felt such powerful killing intent.

Kakuzu was the first to recover, He ran away from the Konoha ninja and bowed in front of Naruto. "Leader-sama.." He began but before he could continue, He was being picked up by his neck. She squeezed it, The konoha and Suna ninja wtached her in confusion. She turned and nodded to Sasori who picked up Hidan with his tail.

She turned back to Kakuzu and dropped him on the floor as he gasped for air. "Kakuzu,you and Hidan Disobeyed my orders, you know the punishment for that right?" she asked him, without waiting for him to reply, her sword cut through his remaining hearts.

She pulled it out and stuck it in the ground as she nodded to Sasori, as he dropped Hidan on the floor next to Kakuzu. Itachi walked up and he heard gasps and a growl of anger when they saw him. He ignored them as his mangekyo came to life and he used amaterasu, to burn their bodies.

As soon as he finished He stepped back again behind Naruto. Naruto turned her attentiont ot he konoha ninja. They all took defensive stances preparing for an attack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger-well sorta.

LOL I added more twists, who wouldv'e though Hidan and Kakuzu would get killed by Naruto. Sorry for the late update but i was busy with assighments! Also sorry if the battle scene was crap, Im not good at writing them so yea excuse me also sorry for Spelling mistakes!!

Next chapter will be filled with Fluff! I know some of you thought that Naruto would give her answer to Itachi this chapter but you're gonna have to wait another chappy. It will be filled with ItachixNaruto fluff and YugitoxKisame fluff! Also the confrontation between Akatsuki and Konoha+Suna. Willt here be another battle? Will iraya figure out who the flaming fox is and who the akatsuki's leader is? Will Sasuke blow up and attack his brother? Is Sakura's Hair natural or dyed? who knows...?

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

**CLICK THE BUTTON!! REVIEW PLZ!! Thanks for reading an dhopefull reviewing!!**


	13. confrontation , part 2

_**Flaming Fox**_

**"demon talking"**

"person speaking"

_'person thinking'_

normal

"summon speaking"

_**flashback**_

_**'demon thinking'**_

__

Chapter 12: confrontation , part 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto looked them over, Ino was healing Asuma and Sakura was healing Kiba, though the dog-boy was glaring at her. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari stood in front of the injured. Kankuro stood behind the injured, in the middle of them, while Kakashi and Sasuke stood at front.

She smirked at the way Sasuke was glaring at Itachi, _'this is the perfect time to piss off teme and I know exactly how'_, "Hey Itachi, your little brother's hairstyle looked like a duckass, what hairdresser do you think he goes to? Or does he do it by himself?" She asked loud enough for all to hear. She nearly burst at laughing at the reaction she got.

Itachi looked emotionless but his eyes were laughing, Sasori was laughing deep, scratchy laughs, Most of the Konoha were giggling quietly except for Kiba who was laughing his ass off, while dodging punches from Sakura who was trying to hit him for laughing at her 'Sasuke-Kun'.

Kakashi looked indifferent and Sasuke had turned his glaring from his brother to her. She grinned and appeared next to him and poked his hair. He tried to punch her but she dodged and was back to where she was before.

"Hmm, he uses gel" She muttered loud enough for them to hear her, as she rubbed her fingers together. The others laugh got louder, but they had resumed their stances, that they had lost when she made the comment about Sasuke's hair.

_..._

Jiraya was nearly killing himself by holding his laughs inside; He froze though when he felt her eyes on him. They were the Rinnegan, she knew he was here.

_..._

Naruto grinned as she saw the pervert slip out of the bushes and stand in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. They were suprised to see him, Kakashi asked him why he was here, but it was Naruto that answered for him," He was sent by your Godaime to watch over you".

They were slightly taken aback when she answered for him, Jiraya's eyes narrowed at her.

"Are you Nagato?" He asked Her, She asked him, "Now why would you say that?" she teasingly asked him. His serious face didn't waver, "You have the Rinnegan,the only person that has had that in the last 100 years was Nagato".

Naruto grinned, "Well sorry but I'm not him, Uncle Nagato died" She shifted into a loose battle stance, everyone that saw this got ready to defend themselves.Jiraya slipped into his battle stance, his eyes never taken off her. _'The perfect chance to test if I surpassed ero-senin' _.

She glanced back at Itachi and Sasori, "I feel like a spar, how bout it toad hermit?" she asked, She glanced back at the Konoha bunch, then her gaze fell back onto the Toad sanin. "Just you and me?" she asked, Jiraya's face hardened, he knew she was no easy foe. But he nodded in acceptance because it would be the perfect chance to find out the way she battled.

Before he could blink, she came flying at him then disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi watched as his leader and the sanin battled it out. Naruto ad disappeared behind the sanin and nearly stabbed him with her sword. The two had been dodging blows, Naruto sliced him with her sword, but Jiraya had dodged before it got too deep. The old man had nearly landed a hit on her but missed as she disappeared behind him again.

It was a taijutsu-kenjutsu match. Before he could watch the rest of the battle, His brother came charging at him with a Chidori.

He quickly grabbed his wrist and the Chidori died down, Sasuke always attacked the same way, he was too predictable. But before he could think, Sasuke charged another Chidori in his other hand and tried to ram it on him, but he dodged it and it only ended up scratching his side.

He quickly punched his little brother in the gut, Sasuke flew back. They glared at each other, sharingan spinning wildly. Their smirks identical on their pale handsome faces. Red eyes glaring at the other, both breathing evened out and calm.

They both ignored their surroundings, the battle of Jiraya and Naruto faded out into the distance and the callings of Sasuke's comrades were tuned out by the 2 brothers. It was the calm before the storm.

Shikamaru watched the battle with interest, though to others he looked as bored as ever, but their was a slightly calculating flicker in his eyes.

He watched Jiraya dodge a bolt of lightning from on the leaders clone-like things.

The leader had taken out 6 bodies each seemed to control some different element, and then she had stood back and watched them. Each body looked the same except for the different hair colours. The first body had bright, yellow hair, it reminded him of the loud mouth blonde that had died, the body used lightning attacks only. The next body had dark blue hair, it used water based attacks, the next used earth attacks and had brown hair.

The other 3 bodies had white hair, red hair and an ice blue hair colour, to represent wind, fire and ice. All in all these 'bodies' were not your average bushins, he had a feeling it was to do with this 'rinnegan' Jiraya had mentioned earlier.

She watched as Jiraya dodged the elemental attacks, the bodies worked in perfect unison, they had perfect teamwork, it was as if they could read the others mind.

Something clicked in Shikamaru's mind, they could read the others mind, well not exactly, they were similar to the kage bushins in that sense because they didn't read the others minds. They were like robots obeying their master's orders, who in this case was the Akatsuki leader.

It all made sense to him now, but that didn't mean there was anyway to beat them and even if they did, the leader would still be there.

He glanced at the others and saw that most of them were watching the fights going on around them, the other Akatsuki member had his eyes on the konoha group, silently warning them that if they moved, he would take them down.

Asuma was still unconscious, but he could see him breathing so that was good. He watched Sakura as she cheered Sasuke on while he fought Itachi.

The 2 Uchiha brothers were moving so fast that he could barely see them. Their jutsu's were flying around the place and he could hear and feel the bangs happening every now and then from their direction.

He could also feel the genjutsu being used by Itachi he guessed since Sasuke wasn't one to use illusions.

He signaled to Kiba, Kakashi, Shino and Chouji telling them to move in. He quickly told them what he had learned about the 6 bodies and then told them they could help Jiraya take down the bodies, but before he could finish explaining they felt a giant rise in chakra level from Jiraya.

Smoke hid the sanin from their eyes, when it cleared Jiraya appeared covered in warts and carrying 2 frogs on his shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked at her old teacher, "So this is why they call you the Gama senin" she muttered but he heard her, he nodded his head. She had never heard of this before and was suprised to see, she was excited, His chakra had risen considerably. Before he had about 1/2 as much chakra as hers, now he had 3/4 as much.

She grinned at the 2 old frogs, the one on his left snorted, "Geez Jiraya first time in years we see you and you just want help in a fight". The one on his right smacked the Sanin with its webbed hands, "Yea, what happened to your manners boy, where's that kawaii boy that we first saw" it scolded.

The sanin smiled sheepishly at the 2 frogs that he obviously respected, which suprised her since even Gamabunta didn't receive that respect from the frog senin. She giggled at the 2 frog's comments, they were like parents scolding a young child. Jiraya apologized to them while smiling sheepishly.

The spell was broken though when his face became serious again and he tensed, she stopped giggling and waited for him to attack. She didn't have to wait long, a spit of oil surrounded her, she didn't move as Jiraya covered the oil with waves of fire.

She could feel Itachi and Sasuke fighting still, though she knew that both of them would faint from chakra exhaustion soon. She mentally rolled her eyes at them, they had used too much jutsu's, unlike her and Jiraya who were relying on their taijutsu skills. She did not want to carry Itachi's body all the way back to the hideout.

She sighed, as she noticed that she and Jiraya were surrounded by smoke and flames. She glanced at they sanin, who was conversing with the frogs again. She noticed his distraction and grinned, she called on a rasengan, his face was shocked when he saw her charging at him with one of the yondaime's moves. He quickly called up his own rasengan.

The 2 collided, but Naruto's was stronger and she managed to push Jiraya back, the rasengan slammed into his stomach. She didn't push it in enough though, so it didn't knock him out or kill him but it was enough to keep him down. She gave him a small smile and tucked a piece of paper into his vest, as she watched the 2 frogs disappear. Her clones had been standing off to the side, she mentally cancelled them and they faded out of existence.

_" Suiton no jutsu" _The fires were put out thanks to the water, She made her to Itachi, signaling Sasori on the way, she grabbed the older Uchiha before the 2 brothers could do more damage to the surrounding environment and then the 3 Akatsuki members disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Konoha group were shocked from the turn of events and that none of them had died. Sakura rushed and started to heal Sasuke's wounds, while Shino and Kiba checked on Jiraya, Ino healed the wound he received from the jutsu.

Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts as he watched Ino heal the toad sanin. After both Sasuke and Jiraya were sufficiently healed enough to travel, they made their way back to Konoha with Chouji carrying the still unconscious Asuma and Sakura helping balance Sasuke. Jiraya was too stubborn to let anyone help him.

They made their way back to konoha silently, their heads full of thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A couple of hours have passed since they first left the hideout, by the time they come back, it's nighttime. _

Naruto laid Itachi down on his bed, His onyx eyes had closed with exhaustion. He looked so calm and innocent when he slept. She brushed a lock of his black hair from his face. His pale face contrasted with her tanned hand. She trailed a hand down his cheek, to his jaw over the several scratched he had received through his past battle with Sasuke.

She quickly pulled back her hand when he let out a low sigh. Her thoughts wandered to the words he had said

_**# Flashback#**_

_**He walked up to her, he leaned in towards her and her blush grew and she sputtered, "w-what are y-you d-doing I-Itachi?" she asked quietly, Instead of getting a reply, his mouth connected with hers. **_

_**Her face resembled and Tomato and he had a light tinge on his cheeks. The kiss was soft and quick, before she could start to respond he let go of her lips and moved away.**_

_**"Naruto I don't regret that, I like you a lot Naru-chan" and with that the Uchiha left the room. The redhead sat in her chair, her mind a swirl, Itachi liked her and he KISSED! her. Then the bastard left her all confused. She gave a growl and stalked out of the room to the training area to work out her frustrations. **_

_**Her last thought before she left the room was 'Do I like him?'.**_

_**#End flashback#**_

Did she like him ?, She looked down at his peaceful face and her question was answered. She smiled softly at the sleeping nuke-nin, she put a soft kiss on his forehead as she felt Yugito outside the door.

She opened the door and let Yugito in to heal him and left, but not before taking one last glance at her Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugito laid down on her bed, she had just finished healing Itachi. Her mind wandered to the blue man that had found a way to slip into her life. As if on cue a blue shark like head stuck into her room.

Kisame closed the door behind him and sat down near the body of his lover. Yugito sat up and wrapped her arms around her scaly man. Kisame kissed her forehead softly and pulled her into his lap. He looked into her green catlike eyes, he lowered his lips down to hers, his tongue slipped into her warm cavern and he memorized every inch of her moist cave.

She ran her hands through his dark blue, almost black hair. her soft hands softly ran down his face and over his gills. He hugged her close to him and pulled his lips away from her and tucked her into his chest. She curled up next to him as he lay down on her bed, He pulled the blanket over them before her lips touched his again before they let their fatigue overtake them. Her fatigue from healing Itachi and training Yachiru the whole day on the basics of medic jutsu. He was tired from his training and spar with Deidera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto checked on Yachiru who she found snuggled up next to Kyuubi and Nibi. She rolled her eyes at the chibi demons. Yachiru could get them to do anything for her, they had a weakness to her cute pout and puppy dog eyes.

She slowly closed the door and went into the living room, to find Deidera and Sasori arguing again about which of their 'art' was better. She rolled her eyes and walked passed them into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down sipping it.

She started to drown in her thoughts, all of them surrounding a certain Uchiha. _'I think I do like him' _admitting that to herself was easier then she expected. She did like the weasel, he was a good listener, trustworthy, loyal and the fact that he was totally hot and that he liked her back, helped.

She tugged on her ponytail and glanced down at her reflection in the cup. She inwardly sighed at the gash that she had acquired from her fight with Jiraya. It ran down her cheek, it would be healed by tomorrow. She drowned her tea and washed her cup, then made her way into the Uchiha's room.

She opened the door slowly and slipped in. She closed it softly and turned around to face a hard chest. She squeaked and looked up into the red, spiraling sharingan eyes. She gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders at his silent question. "I wanted to check on you" she was grateful to the darkness of the room that covered her blush.

He nodded his head, "I'm fine, only small scratches anyway", Naruto resisted the urge to snort, _'Oh yea cause you were unconscious for a couple of hours because of 'small scratches'. _

She turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked quietly, Her blush became more pronounced, "Yea". She could see him smirking, she scowled and her eyes looked down to her feet. "So?" he questioned, "I-I l-like you too idiot". _'arg I'm leader of this damm organization, I'm the new Kyuubi not another Hinata!'._

She was shaken out of her thoughts by rough lips that pressed against her own. Her eyes slowly closed and her hands made themselves up to his hair and undone it from his ponytail. His arms hugged her lithe body to his, crushing her to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the reallllllllllly late update,but I've been busy with school and family stuff. hopefully be updating this soon, THANKYOU! for supporting me and reading! hopefully for reviewing as well!. **

**:) :D :P XD X) XP -- **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
